RP Series Episode 4: From Bad to Worse
by Lady Starscream
Summary: An evil Decpticon named Orcas has a painful new toy, and a plan to use one of the Autobots to assassinate their leader! will it work? - Based on RPG logs from one of the forums here on fanfiction-net. -
1. Chapter 1

Umm... you're probably familiar with the characters by now, although I've added about four of the original Transformers: 3rd War cast, Windstriker, Syus, Mic, Bullet, and Needle. I'll have to hunt up their bios and post them here. The profiles of the other characters can be found at any of the RP series storis, first page, and I'll post them here, also. Just as soon as I can find them. LOL.

writers/characters:

**Rampage's Girl:** Orcas, Ampha, Omega, Terrablast (Terra), Cyberfin (Cyber)

**myself:** Jade, Hammertread (HT), Syus, Mic, Bullet, Needle, Windstriker, Driveby, Cap, Cable, Beacon, Gunlock, Ty

and both of us do various canon characters.

Also, a minor warning for picking on Jazz and Alpha, bad language, violence, and misspellings that weren't caught on any of the three beta-reads I did.

I'll try to watch that more often. I apologize in advance for any you might see, and feel free to tell me about them. And yes, I know I have a capitalization problem. I'm working on it.

Now then, continuing the how-dramatic-can-you-get contest...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

Alpha yelped as she rolled behind a tree. She reloaded her blaster. "Ready, bro?"

"Ready, sis!" Omega nodded.

The two popped out of hiding and fired at the mech in front of them.

Starscream and the seekers and Soundwave started stuffing energon cubes into subspace and fired off a couple shots at the Autobots before taking off. Hammertread eyed the humans running off to one direction and glanced at Orcas. "Hey, wanna have some fun? he grinned and pointed.

"Remember why we're here!" Megatron snapped. True, they had been waiting for certain autobots to come interfere with their plan, and had a trap yet to spring...

Orcus laughed. He started to launch himself at the humans, but Omega tackled him. He growled and then punched the werewolf.

Alpha looked at him. "Be careful, Omega!" She yelled from her hiding spot. She peeked her head out of her hiding spot and fired at Orcus. She perposlly didn't hit Hammertread.

Omega growled. "He'll pay for hurting you, sis!" The mech yelled. He continued to beat the living slag out of Orcus as Prime and a few other Autobots fired at the Seekers and Soundwave.

Alpha smirked and joined her companions when they fired at the seekers.

HT fired off a few more shot, and waited...

Alpha growled. She fired at te mechs and then looked at her brother. "Omega! You okay?"

Omega yelped as he was kicked away. "I'm good, sis!" He said before kicking at Orcus.  
HT eyed one of the humans... He fired off a shell at him. He smirked at the explosion and turned back to the Autobots. He knew that would make them madder. "come on." he smirked.

Alpha looked at HT. "Hammertread!" She gasped. The femme's optics went wide. She growled, "Hammertread, how could you?!" She yelled at him.

Omega oofed as he was thrown backwards. He thren punched at the mech, only to get punched first.

Orucs grinned and ran at Omega, but was kicked away.

HT smirked and fired at another one.

"Hammertread, stop it!" Alpha yelled. "You said you..." She trailed off upon seeing megatron. The femme ran over to him, firing at his feet. "You said you swore not to hurt the humans!" She hissed low where only he could hear her as she purposly missed her shots at him.

Hammertread looked over at her.

That was the femme from the pictures...

she was one of the Autobots who had erased his memory before Megatron rescued him...

he aimed at Alpha and fired...

Alpha gasped. She yelled as the shot hit. The femme fell back and then looked up at him.

"Hammertread!" She gasped, looking up at him. The femme got to her feet, "You...You've never fired on me before!" She said, looking at him. "HT, what's wrong with you?" She asked as she clutched the wound in her side.

Ironhide ducked behind a boulder and fired at the tank. HT fired back, turning the rock into rubble. The red van ran for better cover. Prowl fired at Soundwave, and Jazz ducked behind a boulder next to Bluestreak.

HT grinned and fired at the femme again. "You are my enemy, Auto-brat! die!" he cackled.

Alpha yelled and moved out of the way. "Hammertread, stop it!" She yelled. "Please! You're my friend..." She added that last part where Megs and Screamer couldn't hear her.

Omega continued to kick and throw punches at Orcus, who continued to dodge and throw his own punches.

"Yeah, right." he fired again, twice. They missed, though.

Bluestreak went one way and Jazz dove the opposite direction as the rock they were behind was reduced to pebbles. "Now!" megatron barked. A giant towering form stomped into view. "Devastator!" Prime gaped. "Prime to base we need backup.." his sentence was cut off when the gestalt reached down and swatted the autobot leader, sending him flying.

"Prime!" Wheeljack ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Prime!" Alpha yelled. She looked at Hammertread and then swallowed, "Hammertread, don't you remember anything? The trail? Klutch...you saving our afts more than one time?! You being worried about Kit?" She asked, looking at him.

Omega looked over at Prime and then up at the gaint. He fired at him and orcus tackled him to the ground.

"You mean the memories you implanted forcibly!?" the tank snarled, running at her. "You psychic little glitch!"

Bluestreak let off a row of shots, and glanced at the black and white.

"Jazz ta base. send the aerialbots.. Whoops!" he jumped as a laserblast whizzed past his head. Prowl looked over the battlefield, and hit his comm, general frequency. "Prowl to all units, fall back. We are outnumbered. Let them get away."

he ordered.

"That would be fine," Jazz yelled back over the heavy din of weaponfire. "But they aint leavin!"

"WHAT?!" Alpha yelled. She yelped as he grabbed her. "Hammertread, I never hurt you! You know I would never hurt you!" She said, kicking at him. "HT, put me down! Don't you remember anything? I didn't implant anything into you! You know that!"

"LIAR!" the tank roared, and punched her in the face.

The jets had made like they were taking off, but circled around. Skywarp teleported behind the unsuspecting Autobot and snuck up, shooting him in the back. He grabbed him, teleporting away.

Soundwave nodded to Megatron. "Let's go!" the silver leader barked.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he called. HT snarled and punched her. another time, glitch!" he transformed and sped away.

Alpha yelped as she was hit in the face. She touched his mind gently and left a memory in it before she was punched again. The femme looked up from where she had been thrown and then covered her face. "Hammertread..."

Omega helped Prime up. He spotted his sister. "Alpha!" The mech ran over to her. "Alpha, are you-"

"I'm alright." Alpha shrugged off his help and stood up. She wiped off the slight cut above her emerald optics. "I'm fine."

Prowl walked up as the Decepticons took to the air and dissapeared. "They brought quite a bit of firepower for a simple raid." he noted. "Why?" he wondered aloud. He clicked his comm. "All units report status."

"Wheeljack here. Prime's okay."

"Bluestreak here. I'm fine. although I think my blaster's broken.." he trailed off a bit, and Prowl replied. "That's fine. We'll get it fixed when we get back to base."

"Uh..yeah, right." Bluestreak left the line. "Ironhide here. Ah'm fine sorry I couldn't have watched out for ya better prahm." his thick southern accent came across the line.

Someone was missing. And Prowl instantly knew who it was.

Alpha walked over to them. She sighed. "This wasn't a simply raid."

"I knew that."

Alpha looked up darkly, "They came for one of us...they got him..." She said and then swallowed.

"Who?" Omega blinked.

About that time, the aerialbots showed up.

"Aw, don't tell me you called us out here for another drill." Slingshot complained.

"did you?" he added. Prime looked up. "No, Slingshot, I'm afraid they've gone allready. and they have captured Jazz as well." he added.

"We'll go look for them. If they haven't got too far we can catch them." Silverbolt offered.

"Yeah. We'll rip 'em a new one!" Skydive hooted, wheeling and sped away.

Alpha looked at them. She sighed. "Should we?"

"...We probably should, sis..." Omega nodded. He transformed and followed the mechs.  
Alpha shook her head. "Ooh...never transfer memories...hurts..." She muttered, trying to regain the memory she had given to Hammertread. It had been the one of them at the river right after the trail.

The Decepticons headed back to the mountain- cavern where the Constructicons had their base. "Your payment for your assistance." megatron motioned to the cubes from the raid. Well, 3/4 of them, as Thundercracker and Starscream unloaded them. Longhaul mumbled something about peanuts and getting paid minimum wage.. Scrapper gave him a look. "It's better than nothing." and started to pick them up to store away.

Megatron turned. "Let's go. Skywarp and his friends have most likely made it back to base by now." he said. (meaning Hammertread and Orcas).

Alpha's face went white. "So I wasn't wrong..."

Omega looked at them. "So..."

"I scanned HT's mind. They were here for a reason. And that reason was to kidnap one of us. They got Jazz."

Orcus grinned as he ran through the woods. He then reached the cave and grinned, transforming.

Megatron noticed him at the entrance. "You were supposed tio return to the Nemesis with Hammertread." he growled. "So why are you here?" he asked.

Skywarp grinned and cracked his knuckles. "wakey wakey..."

Orcus shrugged. He looked over the energon and noted how much he got. "Just wanted to see what all you got." He muttered before turning around. "But...I should go now..." With that, he ran away.

Orcus ran into the Nemesis. He transformed again into bot mode and then looked around.  
Jazz opened his optics. He muttered something and then let out a string of curses.

"Allow me." Hammertread stomped up, and Skywarp backed off. The tank kinda frightened him a little. He'd seen him trash other bots before. Well, he'd heard... things.

the black and white quickly made like he was still asleep, and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like "give me five more cycles."

Of course, he really wasawake, but he wouldn't let his captors know that.

Orcus walked over a bit and then sat back, waiting.

Hammertread tried to ignore the memories that flitted briefly through his thoughts...

there is no way in hell I'm letting you carry me back there on your shoulder." She said, smiling.

_The femme transformed and dusted herself off. "Comprende?"_

_HT grinned. "Really..." he took a step forward._

_Alpha poked his shoulder, smiling. "Really, HT." She said, folding her arms. The femme smirked and slid down the cliff into the shallow river below._

_HT ran and jumped, landing with a collossal "WHOOMP!" and a huge spray of water in every direction._

_Alpha laughed and covered her face as the water sprayed. She looked at him, smiling, as she shook the water off her head. "Oh real mature, Hammertread." She laughed._

_"I know I am." he turned and waded away, towards the shore, looking over his shoulder to see if she was following, smirking back at her._

The tank shook the memory out and paused. Skywarp lifted an optic ridge at him, and took a step back. He had heard this HT person was psychopathic, and did not want to get in his way.

Orcus looked over at him. "Something wrong?" He asked, looking at the tank.

"No. I'm fine." the tank shoved the thoughts aside, and decked the Porsche. "Wake up!" he thundered...

Megatron walked in, and headed down to the cells. He hoped they hadn't started without him...

Hammertread kept punching him, trying to shove away the momory.

_Alpha stuck out her tongue and followed. "You're a jerk, you know that?" She smirked as the water cleaned the leftover dirt off her legs._

_HT smirked. "Why thank you, I do believe that is a compliment." he ducked as Alpha send a handfull of water in his direction._

_Alpha sighed and splashed him. "Yes it is, but you're still a jerk." She smirked, folding her arms and walking past him. The femme stuck her tongue out. "Big jerk."_

_HT mimicked her, then shoved her over and strode quickly past her._

_Alpha frowned and shoved back. "I can do that too, ya know." She huffed, walking past him.  
"Rawrr." HT sped up, passing her again. He shoved her over to the side again, grinning._

_Alpha huffed and sped up as well. She shoved him over and then ran for it. "Told you I could do it too." She smirked, laughing._

_Hammertread grinned and ran after her._

the tank growled. He would have to talk to Hook about this. That blasted Glitch had tried to implant memories again. He couldn't look weak in front of the other Decepticons, though. He growled again. Skywarp walked out of the cell.

Orcus lookd at them. He nodded and then looked at the Porsche. The mech fingered his pocket energon knife. He was waiting for the orders. "Get up already..."

Megatron looked at HT, Orcas, and finally Jazz. "Is he awake yet?" he asked. HT shrugged. "kinda." he didn't see the glare he recieved from the black and white. Nobody could, however, because of his visor. Megatron nodded. "Make sure he's fully awake. He shot Orcas a smirk, leaning against a wall to watch HT work.

Orcus nodded. He fingered his knife again. He watched Hammertread work, wishing that he could go ahead and work already. The mech sighed and waited patiently...

HT backed off and admired his handiwork. The car's windows had been shattered, and his frame was dented, his visor had been shattered, and slightly cracked reddish-gold optics regaurded them. Tht had unnerved HT slightly at first. He thought the Porsche was created an Autobot, not a neutral.

"So that's why you have that." Hammertread smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, I know, I started it off a bit suddenly. But I'm still tryingto get caught up on posting.

Reviews are welcomed, flames are not, constructive criticism is allways welcomed, also. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz looked up at him and growled. He clenched his fists and his optics flashed angrly.

Orcus chuckled. "Spirit...raging one, he has." He nodded. He leaned back against the wall.

Megatron nodded, and Hammertread walked over to him, and ducked his head in a mock-bow.

Jazz glanced at Orcas, and realized what was in store for him. He quickly glanced at Megatron and Hammertread, silently eyeing the space and how long it would take to run past them, get his hand free, and get to the control room wihtout them catching up.

He grimaced. Not good chances. He tried to think about all the possible escapes he could make, to take his mind off the present, and the headache that was threatening to form at the back of his head where he'd been repeatedly slammed against the wall.

"I've been hangin' out with Prowl too much. I'm startin' ta calculate odds and stuff.." he smirked.

HT frowned. He had to have done some damage. and yet, this Autobot was... smirking... at him? he felt a twinge of anger. He wanted to beat him senseless.. He looked over at Megatron, hopefull for another chance.

Megatron held up a hand. "Autboot." the silver Decepticon addressed him only by faction, not by name. "I will only ask you once. What are the command codes for teletraan."

Jazz looked up. "Dunno. Ask the tin man there next to you. He knows more than me." the sabotuer gave HT a smirk. HT growled and took a step forward. He was playing with them! being flippantly cheery, even though he knew he was in for more pain, with no hope of escape.

Megatron's optics lit slightly in anger. He turned to Orcas. "Proceed."

Orcus smirked and walked fowards. He kicked Jazz down and pulled out his knife. "I'm about to do to you what I did to those three femmes..." He said before ripping the mech's chest clear open. He showed everyone his spark. "It's a nice blue color..." He slowly wrapped his arms around the mech's spark. "Tell us or I shall squeeze it..." He growled.

Jazz gasped, then focused against the pain. He tried to get his lock pick out of the compartment in his left wrist. Too bad the shackles were in the way. but he kept trying. He kicked at the wherewolf, glancing at Megatron as he twisted sideways.

His sensitive hearing picked up HT saying something to megatron, ducking his head submissively as he did. His body language read all but screaming to leave.

Why? was he still an ally, and Jazz had misjudged him?

He winced at the pain, and willed himself to move, catching Orcas's ankles with his feet and yanked.

"Go bury a bone, doggy." he groused, and yanked as hard as he could.

Orcus yelped as his feet were yanked from under him. He quickly found them again, though, and pounced at the mech. Then raked his claws across his spark, but didn't extinquish it. "Don't tempt me to kill you before your time, Autobot." He hissed.

Jazz bit back a cry and shuddered, trying to ignore the pain racing across his chest. He kept trying to reach that lock pic.

HT looked at Megatron. "Commander." he walked over and put his head down to muffle his voice. "That psychic...she tried to implant more memories in my thoughts earlier. Permission to go see hook in the repairbay." he mumbled. Megatron nodded.

The tank tried to block out the memories...

Alpha laughed and jumped over a tiny creek. She glanced back at Hammertread and then transformed, riding off into the forest where she would be hopefully camaflodged. The femme transformed back after a minute of running and waited for the mech to run by.

HT grinned from his spot behind some trees. in tank mode, he could use his thermal/energy imaging system to see her, almost as clearly as his night vision filters. The green grid showed a small white shape behind some trees not too far off.

He ran up like he was going to pass her up, and grabbed her, hauling her to her feet. "I don't have time to play hide-and-go-seek right now. We should get back." he said, only half-seriously.

Alpha huffed, looking up at him. She sighed, but nodded. "Yeah you're right...oh well...twas fun while it lasted." She shrugged, transforming. "See ya back at base, HT." She smiled, driving off.

Orcus looked over and saw Hammertread walking away.H e looked at the mech below him and pulled his hands away from his spark. "Tell us or I shall play with your spark like it was a mere toy...like I did to your three friends..."

Jazz hissed something under his vocaliser. If only he could get this stinkin' mutt off him.

Meanwhile, Prime and Prowl both paced in front of teletraan, and Jade was trying to find out what happened. Prime glanced at the screen. "Megatron must want something. Why else would he go to such lengths to abduct one of the Autobots?"

Prowl just looked at him. "I'm going to help the aerialbots search." the femmejet, Jade, finally said said. "Perhaps you should ask Scythe to go with you." Prime suggested. "Screw what he thinks. I'll go if I want to." came the reply.

the dragon's voice sounded from behind her. "So nice to knw you still have respect for me." He was standing in the dorway, arms folded.

Jade glared. "I do. But I'm going to find him.He's my best friend, Syus."

"I didn't say you couldn't. But you could have asked me nicely to go along. I would hate to loose you again." he came over and hugged her gently. any anger the jet had was lost in the green dragon's powerfull aura. Prowl glared. It didn't help any it was his bonded out there. Although Jade had... He shoved the thought away. no. he thought. it would be illogical to waste energy looking for him when he may be at the Decepticon base the tactician thought.

Although he wished it had been her instead of him.. he shoved that thought away. vengefull thoughts would get him nowhere.

He suddenly felt a rush of pain through their mindlink

His optics dimmed, and he leaned against teletraan's console. when it had passed he straightened. Jade had frozen, and looked straight at him with a look that read "You felt it, too?"

Prowl gave her a quick glare and turned away. of course I did. was the cold reply.

You... how can you do that!? the jet thought loudly.

Prowl glanced at her reflection in the screen, unanswering.

Orcus looked at Megatron and squeezed the Porshe's spark tightly. He then let it go before the mech could die.

the mech screamed and writhed before passing out. Megatron smirked. "Ah, music to my audios."

The jet ran out of the ark and took to the air. Syus watched her leave. "You're not going with her?" Optimus asked.

"No. She'll call me if she needs my help. If anything happens, she will learn something." he turned and walked away.

After everyone had left the room except Prime, Prowl fainted.

Alpha and Omega blinked. The looked at Prowl and then ran out of the room.

Orcus stood up. He licked the mech's energon off of his paws and then at Megatron. "I think I did a bit too much...I'm used to killing my victims before they pass out...not keeping them alive long enough to get information." He said, looking at him. The mech then blinked.

Megatron looked at him. "You will do as I say. Keep doing what you are doing. He will give in. eventually." he looked at the unconcious form on the floor. "as long as it takes. Then." he looked back up. "Then you may do with him as you wish.

Orcus nodded. He stood up and licked the mech fluid off his hands. "Yes sir, Megatron." He nodded.

Hammertread stomped into the repairbay where Hook had been called from the Constructicon base. "Memories bothering you again?" the crane asked in a mild tone. The tank nodded and grunted. Hook motioned to one of the tables, and HT sat down.

Hook brought over a scanner, and made interested sounds. "uh, huh... I see..."

"Well!?" HT snapped. Hook looked at him and shrugged. "You appear normal. Let me get Sundwave. He's the expert on this sort of thing. Just... relax." the constructicon handed him a small energon cube and dissapeared out a door. HT glared after him and sipped the cube.

Suddenly, everything started getting fuzzy. He hadn't even considered it might be drugged... He fell asleep. Hook stuck his head back in, then called Soundwave.

Hook returned with Soundwave, who eyed Hammertread, who was slouched over the workbench. He walked over.

"Assistance required."

Hook sighed and helped the casette-player get the unconcious tank onto his workbench. soundwave then went to work removing the memories Alpha had given HT, and put up a stronger mental barrier so she wouldn't be able to fo it again.

The jet flew out to the cliffs at the edge of the ocean and stood there for a moment. nothing. everything was strangely calm. Maybe she was sensing things from being to close to Prowl...

Prowl woke up in the ark's medbay, with Ratchet standing over him. He started to get up.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere." the medic gently pushed him back down.

"I'm fine." Prowl started to protest.

Alpha looked at Prowl. "Yeah, right. Ya flat out fainted." He said, looking at the mech.

Prowl looked at Alpha like "what is she doing here?" he didn't want anyone to know he has fainted because his bonded had also passed out.

and screamed.

He just obeyed Ratchet and laid back down.

Ratchet looked at Alpha.

Alpha blinked. "What? It's my shift. And MY med bay during MY shift." She said, copying Ratchet.  
Ratchet muttered something and facepalmed. He shook his head and then stood up. "Anyways." He looked at Prowl.

Alpha grabbed some papers that were printing and looked them over while Ratchet talked to Prowl.

"I'm fine." Prowl said, and Ratchet let him walk out, the Datsun heading over to teletraan to ask Prime if there were any updates on the situation.

He could feel it... something was very wrong..

Alpha sighed and nodded. She looked at Ratchet. "You know something's wrong. I can feel it..."

Ratchet nodded.

Omega nodded.

"How'd you get in here?" Both medics asked.

Omega went invsable.

Alpha shoved her brother out. "Back to thinking of a plan to save Jazz!"

It was about that time Jade wandered in and heard.

"Of course he can. They're bonded." she looked at Ratchet. "Everyone knows that, he just doesn't let it show. They can feel anything and everything the otehr is feeling." She tried not to look queasy, and leaned against one of the recharge berths.

"We have to find out what Mega-jerk's up to this time." she looked at the two, then the air, as though Omega would be there.

Omega reappeared. "Why does everyone do that?"

"Shut up." Alpha sighed, leaning against the wall. She sighed and then looked at Jade. "You okay?" She asked, seeing her quesiness.

"Yeah, fine." the jet replied weakly.

Ratchet nodded. He agreed. They had to find out what was wrong.

Megatron calmly waited for the Autobot's optics to come on. He knew he was good at faking still being unconcious, but that wouldn't help him. He had almost given in. Just a little longer...

Orcus cleaned off his claws and then looked at them.

Jazz kept his optics dim so they wouldn't see him looking at them, but he finally had found the lock pick, now, if he could only... Megatron looked at him. "Ah, you're awake." the Decepticon noted. Jazz cursed inwardly. He wasn't used to mechs being able to see the dim glow of his optics, and he was pretty sure his face was clearly readable without his visor as his mask.

He heard a soft clink behind him and smirked, glancing at Orcas.

Orcus clicked his claws together. "Hi." He said, flexing his now clean claws. He bent down,

"I now wonder why I don't torture mechs as much as femmes. Sure, you don't scream or are as fun to play with, but..." He trailed off and chuckled before standing up. "The energon sure isn't bad." He said, showing the mech his clean claws.

Jazz grimaced. "Bite me, Fido." he winced, but felt one shackle unlatch. Now, for the other one...

Prowl watched the skyspy scan the surrounding regions, in hopes of finding something. He suddenly got an idea. Bullet and the others of his group had created a spycam shaped like a fly once, why not make one of a submarine?

He was positive Bullet's laptop could reach that far. It had with the fly-cam. Prowl hurried away, to the group's quarters. He just hoped they hadn't left to go home yet.

Orcus grinned. "Not a bad idea...but I can't. I have to keep you alive to get that info..." The werewolf said, cracking his knuckles.

Jazz got his feet under him, making it look like he was still sitting, but was actually crouched, ready to spring for the door any second. He glanced at Megatron.

Before the wherewolf could act, he sprang up, wincing when his weight hit his twisted ankle, and dodged the white Decepticon, passed Megatron, and tried to transform...

He realized he couldn't about the time he hit the tiling. Without looking back, he picked himself up and dodged Frenzy, making a hasty exit. "Hey!" the cassetticon yelled, but realized who it was, and gave chase. "Come back here!"

Orcus yelped. He roared and then launched himself at the mech, only to end up hitting the wall.

"Ow."

The black and white skidded around a corner. "time for me ta' make like a bananna an' split." he grinned, unsubspacing a flash grenade he'd stowed a while back. It wouldn't do much damage, except to blind his persuers. He counted to three, pulled the pin and tossed it..

Megatron ran down the hall, and Jazz covered his optics.

"BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMCRACLEKCRACLEKCRACKLE!"

"AAAAH OWW!" Frenzy yelled. Megatron covered his optics and kept going.

Around the corner, Jazz grinned. He ran down the hall as Megatron fired... He dodged to one side, letting the fusion blast make a black mark on the wall next to his head. He sped up slightly.

Orcus growled and fired at the mech.

He dodged it, almost. It singed his shoulder wires, but the black and white made himself keep going. "Now where'd ya put the exit?" the saboteur rounded a corner and ducked into a small room as Megatron passed him. He exited, and headed back the way he had came, narrowly missing Orcas seeing him as he ducked down a side corridor. He doubled over, and tried to catch his breath to cool his overworked systems

"Gotta.. keep.. going.." he looked up to see the wherewolf pass. "I gotta remember to stay in better shape." he joked to himself. Inwardly, though, he was really scared. He knew how much damage had been done, and how many red lights would probably be showing up, if he still had his visor to see properly. It wasn't helping anything that everything was blurry and slightly dark, either. Like shapes and shadows more less.

Orcus growled and followed.

Bullet, Needle, and syus were playing some kind of military game with Gunlock when the doorchime rang. Driveby answered it.

Prowl came in, and looked at the group. "Bullet." he said. The Megatron mimic paused the game and stood up.  
Prowl looked at Bullet. "I need your help."

"Of course." Bullet nodded, and looked at the others. "I'll be back." he went to leave, knowing if it was important, Prowl would most likely want to discuss it in privacy.

"Thanks." Prowl smiled.

Bullet blinked. Was Prowl being... emotional? he let it go, though He knew something was wrong, and supected why... well, who it was. He followed the tactician to his office. "Should I get Syus in on this? he might have some ideas, too." Bullet said.

Prowl then looked at him. "No." He said and then explained the problem to the mech.

Bullet nodded. "Needle helped me build the last one. I'll get him and we'll get started." he clicked his comm. "Hey Needle, need your help on something,. Meet me at Wheeljack's workshop."

Jazz didn't see Orcas, the Decepticon werewolf transformer, following him as he rounded a corner, and found himself in one of the storage bays.

Skywarp was replacing Starscream's damaged wing, and Thundercracker was lounging off to one side, leaning against a stack of boxes.

"I'm telling you, he doesn't know what that tank is capable of!" Starscream screeched.

Jazz froze.

The seekers turned and looked at him. Starscream fired.

Jazz ducked behind a box, making his way across the storage bay as quickly as possible. "There's gotta be another way outta here." he whispered. "Get Him!" Starscream screeched. Skywarp and Thundercracker flew up over the boxes and drums, the sound of their engines echoing off the walls.

The saboteur glanced over at a nearby box and pried it open. "munitions." he grinned. cases of bullets, grenades, various other explosive items. He took out a small device with a timer and set it. He placed it back in the box and closed the lid. "Time ta vamoose, before the fireworks start." he whispered. The timer silently clicked off seconds.

59...58...57..

He tiptoed around another set of bozes, ducking into a shadow as Skywarp glided overhead in robot mode. Jazz peeked over the boxes. He sould see the exit. He decided to make a break for it.

He jumped up and ran for the door...

He didn't see Orcas off to the side, though.

Orucs growled and went to grab Jazz as he passed.

Jazz didn't see him and got tackled. Starscream and the other jets landed...

Orcus pinned him down.

Jazz squirmed under him, trying to get free...

the timer clicked down slowly.

48...47..

Meanwhile, Hammertread had left the Decepticons's repairbay, and had headed out around the ship.

Bullet, Needle and Prowl walked into Wheeljack's workshop and got started.

Jade was busy trying to keep her mind off the problem at had by chatting wiht Alpha, Omega, and Ratchet.  
Alpha and Omega played poker while talking.

Jade stood up. "I'm going to go see how the guys are doing with the spy-sub-thingie." she said.

Cap got bored and went to see if terra was in the rec. room

Terra yawned and closed her eyes. Nothing was on TV and she really didn't have a job.

Cyberfin sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

terra smiled and snuggled into him. "Hey, bro."

Cyber smiled. He stroked her forehead. "Hey you. You tired?"

"Bored." Terra complained.

Cap walked down the hall, and reached the rec. room.

Terra snuggled into his arms. She smiled as he stroked her forehead. "Mmm...bro..."

Cyberfin grinned. He looked at her and then at the Tv. "Tired?"

"Already answered you..."

Cyber nodded. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sis, get some sleep."

"But I'm waiting for Cap..." Terra mumbled, looking at him.

Cyber kissed her forehead.

said tank walked in. "Terra!" he grinned widely, and jogged up, trying to ignore the look Cyber was giving him.  
Terra looked over. She smiled at him. "Hi." She waved at him.

Cyber growled and then looked at Cap. He continued to stroke Terra's forehead until his little sister flew over to Cap. He clenched his fists.

Terra smiled at Cap and kissed his cheek. "Hi."

"Hi" he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before sitting down and putting his arm around her.

"So, whatcya doing, love?" he squeezed her shoulders.

Terra smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just talking."

Jazz finally managed to trap the werewolf-con's legs and throw him off

Orcus yelled as he fell off of Jazz.

the black and white had almost reached the door when Starscream shot him.

Orcus grinned.

Megatron stomped up, HT behind him. Megatron looked at Orcas, then at the Autobot. "Take him back to the cell. We'll continus this later." he looked at HT, who slung the black and white over one shoulder and stomped down the hall, Megatron and Orcas following.

Megatron, HT and Orcas reached the cells, and HT threw Jazz inside, making sure he was re-shackled, and Megatron had the lock pick, having also put a blocker on the black and white's subspace pockets.

Hammertread suggested to Megatron that he try and get some information out of the Autobot, if he really did think HT was still their ally, which it seemed Alpha still believed. Megaton and Orcas left, and HT waited for Jazz to wake up. Meanwhile, Orcas left the ark, to go for a walk. HT convinced Jazz he was there to help, but had a hard time convincing him he couldn't help him escape.

But Hammertread promised to try to get a message through to the Autobots about the location of the Nemesis and possible rescue plans, if Jazz would give him the frequency. Of course, Jazz gave him Alpha's comm frequency, knowing even if Hammertread was no longer an ally, Alpha would be able to convince him otherwise. HT silently transmitted the information to Megatron, who promted him to try to see what else he could find out. Orcas heard Alpha was out, and snuck out to 'go for some fresh air', claiming being underwater was making him seasick, or something like that. Megatron didn't trust him, and ordered the jets to follow him.

Alpha sighed as she drove through the woods, thinking. She transformed and rubbed her forehead. "Damn...that memory still is a bit fuzzy...next time I transfer memories...gonna make it a smaller, less important one..." She said as she stood up strait.

Orcus twtiched his tail. He spotted the femme.

Alpha sighed as she walked. She rubbed her forehead. "Got it...the memory's back. Good."

Orcus crouched. "Oh love..." He hissed.

Alpha's optics widened. She yelped, but then was tackled. Her mouth was covered. She struggled.

"There." Needle stepped back from his handiwork. The small submarine was finished. Wheejack looked over it.

"Yes, but will it work?" he asked.

"Let's go test it out." Bullet brought out his laptop and accessed the control codes.

Cable looked up from the car magazine he was reading. He looked around, as though hearing something, then jumped up. "Guys, we've got a bug!" he bolted for the door.

"whuh? what?" Ty got up.

"Our communication channel's being listened to." the car transformed and sped down the corridor.

"Prime!" he yelled. Ty and Gunlock looked at each other suddenly, realizing what he meant, and dropped what they were doing and sped out. Syus and Mic got up and followed.

"Prime, this is Cable, someone's intercepting Alpha's transmission frequency!" he said into his comlink.

"Are you sure?" Prime's baritone replied.

"positive!" the small car sped into the command center, the rest of his group following.

Cap looked at his wrist at a small red flashing light. "Great, I'm being paged." he said. He looked back up at Terra. "Wanna come along?" he took her hand, interlacing his short thick fingers with her longer slender ones.

Cyber glared.

"Sure, let's go."

"I'm going to."

"no, you're too injuried."

Cap pulled her towards the door. "We should go. He's injured, though. I wouldn't want him to get shot for being to slow or anything..." the tank trailed off, and looked away quickly. He headed for the door.

Terra nodded. She gave her brother a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back."

"Be careful, sis." Cyber hissed.

"I will." Terra said, startled by his tone. She walked over to Cap and rewrapped his fingers in hers.

"Let's go..." She said, following him.

Alpha yelped. She clenched her teeth and then glared at the mech ontop of her. "Baka!"

Orcus smashed her windshield in and shoved his arm far enough to touch her spark. He pulled it open and then pulled out a black ball. "Know what this is?"

"Do I...wanna know?" Alpha managed.

"Not really..." Orcus grinned. He shoved it into her spark.

Alpha screamed so loud people in the city could have heard it.

When the duo (Cap and Terra) reached the command center, and Ty and Gunlock came running in. Everyone else was gone allready.

Cap looked around, and contacted Prime. "Sir, what's going on?" he asked. Prime's engine could be heard in the background over the commline."The Decepticons have intercepted Alpha's communication frequency. They may have sent someone after her." he said. "I have allready contacted her, and told her to hold position untill we reach her." he added.

Suddenly, a reverberating scream pierced the air.

Prime sped up, cutting the commlink.

"It's worse than that." Driveby added, looking at Teletraan's screen. maps, graphs, and other information flipped across it's screen as it was downloaded to another computer.

Cap looked over at it. "what's going on with teletraan?" he asked.

Megatron sat back at his computer and watched the information upload to his computer. A contented smile played across his features. The locations of energy supplies in places he had never even thought to look in, maps, and even personell schedules flickered across the screen. The Decepticon leader leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers behind his head. Too bad it took so long to get. He smirked. Soundwave's methods were quite usefull, yes.

His smirk widened. He remembered the anguished screams, the pleading... and then, the answers came. and they had left their prisoner quietly sobbing while they went to download the Autobots's information from right under their noses.

He reminded HT, who was gaurding the prisoner, to contact him when Orcas returned. He wanted to watch the Werewolf finish off the prisoner. He smiled widely at the imagined thought of the Autobot screaming his name, begging for mercy as his spark was slowly extinguished. Megatron chuckled darkly, and started to sort through the files on his computer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's notes:  
I know some authors think it's not goo format to have ------- between scenes, but I was recently re-reading one of my fics, and almost hadn't realized it was a different screne, even though there were several lines worth of spaces in between the paragraphs. So, for the rest of this story, for the most part, i'm going to be adding lines -  
between scenes. Unless they are happening fairly close to one another, or run into one another like going from a scene outside the ark with someone talking to someone inside the ark over the intercom, to whatever else is happening in that part of the Ark.  
Do you get what I'm trying to say?  
Well, anyway, I just thought it would be easier. Anyway, on to the rest of the story...

Alpha panted as she looked up at the mech standing over her.

Orcus grinned. He held up a controller.

"Wha...what's that?" Alpha manged.

He cut it on and white hot pain shot through Alpha's spark. She screamed louder.

Orcus cut it off. "Controller. YOUR controller to be exact."

Alpha panted. She shook her head. "Get off..."

Orcus stood up. "This...shall be interesting..." He said before heading towards the Nemesis. Should he tell Megatron about his new...slave?

Starscream looked down at the Wherewolf "...how interesting." he mused.

Alpha winced as she was yanked. She winced and then tried to ignore the pain in her spark. "Prime!" She called into her comm, "Prime, I've been-AHHHHHH!!" She screamed as Orcus cut on her controller.

Orcus slammed his fists into her comm. "Naughty, naughty. None of that now."

Alpha whimpered as he cut off her controller. She clutched her chest.

"Now, come on."

Starscream watched the two head for a cave and carefully stayed above the clouds, so neither the Autobots or Orcas could see him.

Orcus looked at the femme.

She glared back. "WHAT did you do to me?"

"If you go out of line...I press this...and you become mine."

Alpha growled, but backed down when Orcus held up the controller. She snarled and backed away into the cave. "Get it out of my spark."

"I can't. It's in there until you die."

Alpha's optic twitched. "So I'm..."

"Mine until Death." Orcus hissed. He smirked at her and then slid her controller away. "Come along."

"Make me." Alpha said, tackling him.

After a bit of wrestling, Orcus activated the controller.

Alpha fell off of him, screaming and clutching her spark area.

---------

The Autobots spread out and searched the entire area, finding only some scuff marks and a couple metal bits. Prime's optics narrowed, and he looked out towards the ocean. "What are you up to, Megatron!? he hissed angrily. That was the second Autobot to be kidnapped in two days.

He turned to the Autobots. "Keep searching!" he barked

The Autobots circled around, looking around, under, and behind everything.

Meanwhile, on the coast,line, Bullet, Wheeljack, and Needle were testing out their newest toy.

"five thousand feet." Bullet reported. One mile out, 3 miles out, the signal's still strong.

He looked out at the ocean, then back down at his laptop.

"20 miles out, 10,000 feet. The signal should last from here to wherever we send the sub." he said, looking up.

Wheeljack and Needle cheered and high-fived each other.

Driveby called Prowl, who came into the command center. He commed Prime.

"Sir, there's... someone's tapping into teletraan-1's archives." He said, knowing why.

Prime stopped.

"Oh no."

---------

Megatron finished reviewing the files and steepled his fingers together.

How interesting. The Autobots really were as stupid as he had thought they were. They had put one of their most incompetent minispies on gaurd duty. Not to mention their chief of security had taken an involuntary leave of absence, mental instability, the report said. (He had become schizophrenic, and neurotic at best. So they had assigned one opf their other warriors, Sideswipe, to do the job.

Megatron, needless to say, had a good laugh over that one. "They really are more pathetic than I gave them credit for." he chuckled.

Where was that Orcas wolf, anyway? Megatron hit the comswitch on his desk. "Starscream, report."

Starscream cursed. He didn't want Megatron to know of this new development just yet. There was possibly a way he could use it to his advantage before Megatron found out about Orcas's "pet".

"Starscream here, we've momentarily lost sight of him." he lied.

"What!?" came the angry reply. "Find him you idiot! Or I'll have your wings!" Megatron yelled and cut the comline.

"Why'd you lie to him like that?" Thundercracker asked.

"Because. I wish to see if this mech is truly as loyal to Megatron as he says he is. And there's no need to tell Megatron that, because he quite obviously believes whatever he wants." the seeker flew a little lower. "even if he is naieve enough to believ this Orcas fellow is loyal to him." Starscream finished.

Orcus smirked. He stopped squeezing her spark. "That's enough...for now."

Alpha panted as she laid on the ground. She rolled over on her hands and knees and panted. "Good...Lord..." She whimpered.

Orcus chuckled. "you coming or not?"

"I'm coming...I'm coming.." Alpha panted, standing up. She staggered and then stood up slowly.

The trio of seekers landed at the mouth of the cave, and Orcas turned. "Well well well, what have we here? playing house without the happy home?" Starscream smirked. "Won't Megatron be interested." he looked at Alpha.

Skywarp and Thundercracker folded their arms on either side of Starscream, blocking the cave's entrance.

Alpha growled at them. She wincced and clutched her chest.

Orcus put the controller away. "What would it matter to you if I was?" He asked, folding his arms. "After all, I'm the one that managed to come up with this idea..."

"Fraggin'..." Alpha growled. She winced at the sight of the controller.

"Just wondering what you were doing with an Autobot female, traitor!" Starscream raised his armcannon at Orcas. Skywarp and Thundercracker did, too.

"Explain youreslf!" Starscream hissed.

Orcus held up his hands. "She's not an Autobot anymore...and I'm not a traitor."

"Whowhatwhenwherewhy?!" Alpha yelped.

Orcus looked at her. "Watch."

"Oh no..." Alpha's optics widened.

Orcus cut on the controller.

Alpha screamed and fell over. She clutched her spark and thrashed around. After a bit, Orcus cut the controller off.  
"See?"

Starscream looked at her and nodded. "Impressive." he turned back to Orcas.

"You shall command her to follow my orders, or I will tell Megatron about your little "pet project" do you understand?" Starscream said flatly.

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other like "here he goes again."

Orcus nodded. He waited for Alpha to stand up and then looked at Starscream. "Very well..." He traced Alpha's jawline with his claw, "After all, she's just a test...once these work for sure...my little...play things won't just get a shock...they'll be mine to controll as well."

Starscream just smirked. we'll se about that. he thought, imagining having Megatron under his control

Megatron finally lost his patience. He hit the commswitch on his desk with his fist. "Orcas! repond." he yelled.

Orcus jumped, cutting Alpha's cheek. The femme cried out as Orcus cut on his comm. "Yes, Megatron sir?" He asked, looking at his comm. He shot alpha a glare.

The femme swallowed and stayed silent.

"Where are you!?" he demanded. "Starscream said he had lost sight of you."

Starscream interrupted. "The Autobots almost saw us, mighty leader. We were just concealing ourselves in this cave untill they were out of range." the seeker said smoothly.

Orcus nodded. "Correct." He said, straitening up. "He found me, but it was when I had hid from the Autobots." He explained, lying smoothly. He was VERY good at it. The werewolf glanced over at Alpha.

The femme shivered at his gaze. She swallowed and then looked around.

"I'm coming back now, though." Orcus finished.

Megatron snorted. "Starscream, Return to base."

"coward." he added under his breath.

"And bring Orcas with you. Otherwise I'll be forced to let Soundwave have what I promised him." He knew Orcas knew what that was. Megatron had one final plan to carry out, and after that, would let Orcas extinguish the Autobot's spark they had prisoner.

Starscream smirked. "So what are you going to do with the femme?" he asked.

Orcus looked at the femme.

Alpha edged away from him.

Orcus shrugged. "Whatever I feel like." He said, looking at Starscream.

Alpha winced. She didn't like the look the mech was giving her.

So are we taking her with us or not!?" Starscream snapped. He was rapidly losing patience. Mainly because if he made Megatron mad... again, well, he didn't want to take another trip to the repairbay. Hook was allready upset at him.

Orcus glanced at Alpha.

The femme whimpered.

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah. We are...you never know what she could be good for..." He trailed off and then put her controller away.

Alpha winced. She groaned. "Great...another unwanted trip into the Nemesis..." He growled.

Starscream grinned and opened his cargo hold. "It's a bit small, but I'm sure you'll fit." he snickered. Skywarp and Thundercracker grinned.

Alpha folded her arms. "I hate all of you..." She mumbled to herself.

Orcus simply threw the controller in the air and caught it. He looked at her.

Alpha shivered. "Dammit!" She hissed before crawling into the cargo hold. "I really hate all of you."

------

Meanwhile, Prime had headed back to base, and Jade followed, while everyone else kept searching.

Omega hissed as he stumbled out of his room, clutching his spark. "D-Dammit! What the hell was that?" He asked, looking around. "Better...tell Prime..." The mech said, walking towards the control room. "...Or should I?"

-------

Starscream snickered as he shut the door and they took off.

When they got back to the Nemesis, they headed to the cargo bay Starscream and the seekers had been doing repairs at earlier. Starscream opened his cargo hold for alpha to get out.

"And what's to keep us from telling Megatron your little plan?" Skywarp smirked.

Starscream looked at him.

Alpha swallowed and clambered out of the cargo bay. "That...I never wanna do agian"  
Orcus threw the controller and caught it.

Starscream just smirked at the femme.

"Because if you tell Megatron, I'll be sure to let him know who rigged his fusion cannon to shoot paint last week. You're just lucky he discovered it before we went on our raid." Starscream shot back.

Thundercracker looked at his wingmate and canted a grin. "Really? that was you?" he said, chuckling slightly.

The two seekers blinked.  
Alpha laughed at the joke. "Oh that's all you could come up with? Please!"

"Silence, you!" Starscream snapped.

Skywarp looked nonplussed. "You don't have proof." he put his hands on his hip-armor.

"We should report in." Thundercracker interrupted.

Alpha winced, but grinned. "Paint him pink next time!"

---------

Prme was standing in front of Teletraan, watching the search parties go over the area. She shook his head. "Maybe we should just recall them." he gave Prowl a defeated look.

The black and white Datsun just looked at the screen, trying to remain unemotional, and trying to look at the situation from a logical standpoint. Of course, it wasn't working very well. He still tried to keep his worry from showing on his face when he glanced at the leader, and reminded hiself not to let emotion clud his thoughts.

Omega groaned and stumbled into the control room. "Prime...something's wrong with Alpha..." He said, clutching his spark.

Prime looked at him, then back at teletraan angrily. "What is Megatron up to this time!?" he growled. He looked at the screen. "We should have been more carefull. We should have known..." he trailed off

"There was no way of knowing, sir." Prowl replied. He looked at Omega.

The mech winced. He walked over to Prime and shook his head. "May I just say...OW!" he groaned. "They're...hurting her spark...directly...I can FEEL it..."

Prime all but snarled, and slammed his fist onto the top of the control center. "Looks like we're going to have to go rescue them." he hit the commswitch. "Bullet. have you found anything yet." he asked.

"We're a few miles out, but nothing on the sonar yet." the voice replied.

Prime tried to keep the anger out of his voice. But it was clear. "Could you please hurry." the leader said in a straigned voice.

"Will do. Bullet out."

Prime turned to Omega. "Can you tell if she's in the Nemesis or not?" he asked. He hated to think what the reply would be. Although he already had a suspicion what it would be.

----------

Starscream and the other jets made a barrier of boxes, and had made sure Alpha wasn't going anywhere

and turned to Orcas. "There." the jet made a motion like dusting his hands off. "I don't think she's going anywhere, do you?" he smirked at the white werewolf. "we should probably go tell Megatron where we are before he gets too angry with us, don't you agree?" he looked at Orcas.  
Orcus nodded. "Yes...he might even have an idea with what to do with her." He smiled at the struggling femme.

Starscream frowned. "let's not get hasty, now. I have an idea what we might do with her. But first I want to see this... technology you're using." the seekerjet forced a smile and headed for the door.

Omega looked at him. "I-I'll try..." He said, closing his optics. "Sis?"

B-Bro... Alpha said. Their link was weak.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

Nemsis...they've-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Omega yelled and clutched his head as his spark gave off sudden pain. He stumbled back and groaned. "Sis!"

Orcus released the controller. "Don't. Even. Think. Like. That"  
Alpha whimpered and nodded.

---------

Prime called the search party back, and brought up the screen with the radar blip that was the mini-sub Bullet had out searching for the Decepticon ship.

Jade walked in. "Anything yet?" Prime glanced at her, and the jet instantly looked at the floorpanels. "...sorry." she mumbled.

Omega gasped. "That's a big ol' yes..." He nodded.

The femmeseeker looked at him with a worried expression, then at the screen. It blinked. "Incoming transmission."

Teletraan-1's screen clicked on, and Megatron's face appeared.

"What do you want, Megatron!?" Prime demanded. "Where's Alpha!?"

Megatron looked clueless. "I don't know. I can't help it if you can't keep better track of your warriors, Prime." he said smugly.

"I know you have her, Megatron." Prime growled. "If you harm so much as one circuit I'll..."

Megatron cut him off, smug look vanishing to be replaced by a deep scowl.

"Oh, you shouldn't use such a disrespectfull tone when I have something so valuable to you." Megatron moved over so the camera could see the black and white form huddled into a ball behind him, whimpering softly. Orcas grinned from one side. Jade supressed a shudder, then stepped forward. Prowl looked away. Prime's optics narrowed angrily.

"Now then." Megatron appeared to one side. "You know what I want." he said, almost happily, and looked at Jade.

Omega looked at them. He growled. "Where's Alpha?! I know you have her, dammit!!"

Orcus frowned. He looked at Jade and grinned.

The jet noticed Orcas and shivered at his stare.

Megatron glared. "I allready told you I don't have her. Are you defective or something?" he snarled.

He turned his attention back to Prime. "Now, where were we?"

Prowl whispered something to Omega, along the lines of following Megatron back to the Nemesis and sneaking into the base.

Prime looked very peeved.

"I want the device." Megatron hissed.

Jade rolled her optics. she looked away and muttered "like I couldn't predict that one."

Megatron looked right at her. "well!?" he demanded.

She glanced at Orcas then at Jazz. "Seems I don't have a choice, do I?" she replied softly.

She looked over at the Porsche and whistled. "Hey." she called.

He looked up, red-gold optics dimmed slightly, and he looked at the floor, and tears formed.

"Don't." Jade stated. "you're better than that. Better than them. Don't let 'em get to ya. Live for the moment, not for tomorow." she said, almost sternly. That was one of his favorite phrases, and she knew it. He looked up, and she almost saw more tears form.

"Don't worry 'bout the info." she winked, and he gave her a querilous look.

she turned to Megatron, almost smugly. "What? you really thought there's an oil rig in the middle of the Goby desert, or maybe we'd seriously put Bumblebee on gaurd duty Friday night?" Jazz looked suprised.

"Or that maybe Red Alert actually retired and let Sideswipe have his job?" she almost snickered at that.

"The information was pre-arranged so that if anything happened to him, you'd be given a sh-load of false information. And don't bother trying to get the real information. The codes were all changed the instant he dissapeared." she smirked and nodded at Jazz.

Megatron's smile vanished, replaced by cold fury. The saboteur looked at Megatron and let his smile return.

He still regretted being weak enough to give in, though. He looked away.

"Bring the device to devil's pass at sunset. Alone. You will surrender yourself and the device or your boyfriend will be nothing but scrap metal." he snarled, which got a suprised look from Jazz, at the boyfriend comment; But Jade looked at him and shrugged.

"If I see even one Autobot, I will let Orcas rip out his spark where you all can see." Megatron growled, optics blazing like lava, and cut the link.

Omega swallowed. He shuddered. "What...what if they really don't know what happened to Alpha? I mean...Alpha said she was at the Nemisis...doesn't mean Megs knows..."

Jade huffed. "It's probably either Orcas or Starscream, then. We'll get her back." she nodded.

Prime looked at her. "You cannot let Megatron get his hands on that device." he said. "We will have to find a way to rescue both him and Alpha. Bullet, report."

"We found it! Now we have to find a way to get in." came the reply.

Jade looked at the screen. "I'm going to that valley anyway. And don't worry, Megs won't get his hands on the transmognifier, either. I might be able to find Alpha while I'm at it, too"

"Perhaps someone should go along." Prime said, kowing the jet would have to be inside the Nemesis to find the carfemme. He didn't like that option.

"You heard what Mega-jerk said." the muave and blue jet stared up at him defiantly.

Prime simply looked at Omega.

Prowl jumped in with "Yes, he did say what would happen if he saw anyone."

Jade glanced at Omega as Prime explained. "It would also give us a chance to find out if it truly is Megatron who has Alpha, also." he added. "I'll have Mirage go along, also."

A square formed in the air a few feet away, and an outline appeared, becoming solid in the shape of a blue formula 1 reacecar. "Right here, sir." he saluted.

"I suppose you heard everything that was said, then." Prime replied. Mirage nodded.

Omega grinned. He went invisable and huffed proudly. "They'll pay for hurtin' my big sis..."

Jade trnasformed and flew out, her companions following. "I don't like this." Prime muttered to Prowl.

"Me neither." the Datsun replied. "I would suggest we stay in the immediate area of the valley in case Omega Mirage and Jade need assistance." he replied.

------------

Megatron turned to Starscream and companions "Would anyone mind telling me why the Autobots are demanding back a prisoner we do not have." he looked around.

"Well!?" he demanded, optics falling on Starscream, who looked at Orcas, silently hoping he wouldn't say anything. But better for him to tell than them both to get in trouble.

Orcus simply glanced over at Starscream like "Now?"

Starscream shrugged.

Megatron shook his head. "Later, then." he waved a hand, not wanting to bother with it. Things were just starting to go right, and he didn't want to spoil it by uncovering some secret plot of Starscream's to take over.

He walked over to Orcas, glancing at Jazz. "You may finish what you started." he said. Starscream looked at him. "But I thought..."

Megatron cut him off.

"That's your problem, Starscream. You think too much. I'm not one to go back on my promises." he smirked at the black and white, who glanced at Orcus and gulped.

"Have fun." he smirked and walked out.

----------

Omega flew out of the ark after the muave and blue femmeseeker and growled under his vocaliser.  
Jade sped up and did a barrel roll. "Megsy so much as lays a finger on him I'll break his arm and beat him to death with it." she snarled...

Orcus grinned. He walked over to Jazz and bent down. "Time to do to you...what I did to your femme friend." He said, pulling out the black ball. He plunged it into Jazz's spark, ignoring his screams. "Unfortuantly, this one only works three times..."

Jade's engines shut of, and she felt herself falling. She transformed right before hitting the ground. Back at the ark, Prowl doubled over. Jade glared at the sky, and waited a second before getting to her feet. "I'm not supposed to be feeling this..." she muttered, walking towards the valley.

Orcas stood up. "Perfect..." He looked at Starscream. "Help me drag him to the other one."

Starscream looked at him. "I would, but we're supposed to take him to the valley in a half an orn." the seeker looked down at him for a moment, then asked "Tell me... can you use that to deactivate his spark?" he sounded quite amused at the thought.

"True..." Orcus nodded. "Well...I'm not sure...if I put enough pressure on it, possibly...after all, this is just the prototype. I used my finished one on the femme."

Starscream smirked, and nodded. "let me see that." he held out his hand for the remote.

-------

Jade walked down into the valley. "When they get here, don't worry about rescues. Omega, just follow us back to the Nemesis. I'll find my own way out. 'Raj, get Jay back to the Ark. Kay?" She looked at the air behind her as though the blue spy would be there, then to her left, where she thought Omega was.

Omega coughed from in front of her. "Got it."

---

Orcus looked at Starscream. "Not yet..."

Starscream pouted. "Oh come on, I just want to try it is all. I won't break it or anything.

"It's not it." Orcus looked at Jazz, "Or him...you see, the controllers are cued into MY spark pulse. It won't work for anyone else."

Starscream glared at him. "You could have told me that sooner." he spat. Then looked back at the Autobot.

Megatron walked in, Soundwave behind him. "One of your toys, Orcas?" the silver Decepticon asked.

Orucs sighed. He glanced at Megatron. "Correct, sir." He nodded, looking at the silver Decepticon. "One of my newest...and best..."

Megatron nodded, noticing the small black dot floating in the black and white's blue spark. He nodded to Soundwave, who helped Starscream yank Jazz to his feet.

Orcus put the controller away. He grinned.

------

Jade paced, looking up at the sky. "where are they!?" she hissed.

Omega swallowed. He bit his lip. "Dammit...I don't know!"

Jade looked up as Megatron landed, Orcas beside him. "Where is he!?" she demanded.

Starscream and Soundwave came up behind him from over the hill, dragging the black and white Autobot between them.

Jade looked up and her optics widened in horror. "What did you do to him you monster!" she screeched.

"Now, now, Device first, questions later." Megatron said calmly. The jet narrowed her optics at him.

Omega swallowed. He had to keep himself from screaming and yelling at them. He clenched his fists and waited, swallowing his growls.

-------

Alpha closed her optics. She opened them and groaned as the energon chains that were binding her arms and legs fell off of her.

She groaned and stood up.

"Ow." She muttered, walking towards the exit of the storage bay. "Gotta get out of here..."

---------

Jade growled.

"Disarm yourself." Megatron growled back. The jet unkooked her armcannons, looking at Orcas the entire time, glaring. Starscream walked up and confiscated her pistols, too.

"The device." Megatron demanded. She paused, knowing If he got his hands on the thing that made her a Transformer, he'd be able to travel to her world, and raid the energy there... There was no telling how many people would get hurt before the Autobots would find a way to travel to her universe to stop them...

If the Autobots could find a way to her universe to stop them.

Megatron noticed her hesitation and nodded to Orcas. "The device, or else." the silver Decepticon growled in a warning tone.

Orcus pulled out the controller. He pressed. Waited. And then stopped once Jazz had almost passed out.

She growled loudly and took two steps forward, with tackling him on her mind, and stopped. That wouldn't help.

Orcus grinned. He folded his arms. "What's wrong?"

Alpha peeked around the corner. She swallowed and then ran for it.

Alpha sighed as she ran out of the Nemsis. She hadn't run into any Decepticons...or Hammertread. She rubbed her cheek at the memory and then hurried.

--------

Jade snarled. She touched the center of her chest and a grid outline appeared, solidifying the cylindrical shape of the device. The blue orb in the center swirled between blue and aqua with white ripples trhough it lazily, humming softly.

Jade glanced down at Jazz, then narrowed her eyes at Megatron, who seemed mystified by it.

"Bring it to me." he motioned. She walked up slowly, inch by inch, and stopped about six feet away. "Let him go first." she said, staring Megatron in the optics defiantly.

"I want the device first, then negotiations." he glanced at Orcas, and Jade also glanced at him.

She winced. Then held the device out at arm's length.

Megatron reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking the device away. An evil grin spread over his face.

"At last... I finally have it." he stared mystified into the light blue-white orb, which swirled slightly faster, then slowed to it's regular thrumming rythm.

Omega gasped. He walked a few steps fowards. "What...?"

Alpha gasped. She looked around the rocks she was behind and saw them. "Wha'?"

Starscream aimed his armcannon at Jade's head. She ignored him, glancing at Jazz.

"How do you expect him to get back to base?" she asked levelly.

"We'll call your friends once get back to our base." Megatron said, nodding to the werewolf, and Jade took a step back.

Orucs nodded. He got out the controller. A second try failed, but the mech quickly put it away. He fiddled with Jazz's.

Alpha let out a low growl. She bent down and clenched her fists.

Starscream brought out the ener-shackles, and Jade's wings drew back tensely. She put one foot back in a semi-fighting stance.

Starscream looked at Orcas, then back at the jet.

"Now, now. I wouldn't try anything if I were you." He pointed to the remote in Orcas's hand. Jade looked at it, at, Jazz, then back at Orcas.

"Bastard!" she hissed.

Orcus chuckled. "Thank you." He said, looking at her.

The mech fiddled with the controller.

He turned it on for a minute and then glanced over at Jazz. Nothing was happening.

He frowned.

He had grabbed the wrong controller.

He cut it off and then traded it for the real one.

Alpha had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Jade, then changed his mind and pointed it at the trembling black and white.

The jet hissed, and saw Orcas messing with the controller.

She stood still, letting Starscream pull her hands back behind her, fastening the manacles with a click.

Orcus grinned.

Alpha gasped. She panted and then watched, wishing she could help.

Jade looked around, hoping Omega and Mirage were still close by if anything happened.

Orcus leaned back. He glanced over and spotted Alpha.

The femme eeped and then hid, but saw the order in his optics. She knew what he wanted...and she had to do it. Alpha crawled away and transformd, heading back to the Ark.

Omega was indeed nearby. Even though he knew his sis was around, he wasn't going to leave Jade with Megatron and the others.

Megatron looked around, as though he expected the Autobots to come flying over the edge of the nearby ridge at any second.

"Let's go." He tucked the device under one arm, and turned away.

Soundwave grabbed one arm and Starscream the other, and took to the air.

I just hope Omega's following. Jade thought. She looked back at the ground as Mirage appeared beside Jazz and Jade smirked.

Omega followed in the air and then growled.

They got further up, and Jade spotted the blue car making a beeline for the Ark.

Alpha's okay! she thought.

She reached for the key that would unlock any sort of handcuffs of this type, and started to unlatch them.

As soon as her hands were free, she did a nosedive for the ground, yelling "Alpha's okay!"

She passed over Mirage and landed, pulling her spare blasters from subspace behind her.

Omega grinned. He became visable.

-------

Alpha transformed outside the Ark and began to beat on the door. "Prime! Someone!" She panted. Her spark still ached badly. "Prime...Prowl...someone!" She yelled again as she felt her legs wobble.

She had orders to fullfill...oh everyone was going to kill her!

Prime was the first to the door. "Alpha!" he exclaimed, helping her inside. "are you allright?"

Alpha panted and leaned against him for support.

"Prime, I..."

She winced as her spark gave off a pain. "Gah, that hurts...dammit..."

She looked up at him and then nodded. "It not as bad as it looks...okay, it is."

The femme stood up and then swallowed. "Prime...I've gotta talk to you...in private."

She looked at the others that had gathered around.

"In a moment. We have to go rescue Jade and the others." Prime said.

He called Ratchet and turned to the team they had put together. "Let's go, we have to go help Omega and Mirage rescue Jazz, and help Jade." he ordered.

He turned to Alpha. "Stay here. You'll be safe." he turned, then paused.

"We're glad you're allright, Alpha."

And with that, the Autobot leader transformed and rolled out of the ark, Wheeljack, Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker following.

Alpha panted and nodded. Primus her spark was aching! she really hoped Orcus didn't have a perminate controller for Jazz like he did her.

She shuddered a sigh. She had to kill Prime...why? And then as many other Autobots she could get her hands on while escaping...

Orcus knew how to make her life miserable...

-----------

Jade glared at the Decepticons and started firing.

Orcus glared at her.

He pressed the button.

Jazz curled up tigter, screaming. Jade looked at him then Orcas.

"BASTARD!" she flew at him, using her afterburners for added leverage to flying tackle the mech.

The controller went flying, and hit a rock. The thin casing broke apart, and the device sparked as it broke into peices.

Prime sped up. He didn't know what Megatron was up to, but he was going to find out!

Orus growled. "You fool! Now he'll be in pain until either he dies or that thing is removed from his spark!!" He roared.

Omega fired at the Decepticons.

Jade's optics widened and she stuck out her wrist spikes. She snarled and punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could, knowing her tritanium wrist spikes would at least make a nice hole.  
Orcus roared with pain. He growled.

Starscream fired his null ray at her.

Jade pulled out the spike and aimed for his face... She felt something hit her in the back, and everything went dark.

Soundwave didn't dodge Omega's blast and was hit suqrely in the chestplate, knocking him back, but not out. He fired back

Omega growled and was hit in the shoulder. He fired back at the blue cassette player.

---------

Ratchet led Alpha to the repairbay, and gave her some painkillers. He didn't have to ask what was wrong. He knew (or thought he did) the damage to her chassis was causing the pain. He didn't know there was something else..

Alpha took them greatfully and then waited for the pain to calm down. All she was really feeling was the after effects, but even thatstill hurt. She sat down in her chair and sighed, closing her optics. "Primus..."

Ratchet led Alpha to a repair berth, and started to work on her damage. The medic happened to look down at her spark, where the plates of the spark chamber overlapped, and there was a small opening. He leaned over, squinting to get a better look...He thought he'd seen a small black dot... No, wait, that was impossible. He got back to work...

Alpha covered her chest when he looked at her spark. She swallowed and then sighed when he got back to work. The femme shivered a bit, knowing that something was going to go wrong. The woman in her knew it.

"What happened while you were in the Nemesis?" Ratchet asked sotly, hoping it wouldn't drudge up too many bad memories. No, if she wanted to explain, she would.

Alpha shivered. "It's not what happened while I was there, Ratchet..." She said, covering her spark. "It's what happened before that..." She shuddered again and then whimpered.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her, noticing how she covered her spark. He shook it off. Of course someone wouldn't want someone staring at their very spark. He looked her in the optics. "What happened"  
He paused for a second. "Are you sure you're allright?" he asked.

Alpha whimpered and shook her head. "It's nothing, ratchet..." She swallowed, looking up at the mech. She shivered as she remembered Orcus's touch...

------

Prime pulled up just in time to see Megatron leave, Soundwave and Starscream carrying Jade between them. the Autobots fired after the leaving Decepticons.

Wheeljack hurried over to the writhing black and white. He froze, and suddenly stopped screaming. He looked up and Prowl rushed over. "He's only passed out. Anyone know what the hell that was?" he demanded. He looked up.

Omega looked at him. "I have a feeling sis does." He sighed. "And it has something to do...with this." He picked up the broken controller.

Prowl took it from him, and looked over it, then turned to Prime. "We should return to the Ark." Prime looked at the sky where the Decepticons had headed. "I hope Jade will be allright." he said, and transformed. He transformed, and Wheeljack and Prowl carried the unconcious Jazz into the trailer and shut the door. Prime started his engine, and everyone zoomed back to the Ark.

Prowl looked down at his bondmate, then at the inside of the trailer doors, thankfull no one else was riding with them, except Wheeljack, who allready knew of their bond. He settled beside the beaten black and white, carefull not to touch the exposed witring where his armor had been torn of. He took Jazz's hand in his and whispered. "It'll be allright.", hoping the black and white had heard him. He could feel the pulsating pain through their link, and when they had showed up, Prowl had frozen in place, barely able to keep his feet under him.

He could clearly feel every bit of it, now even more so, being so close to Jazz physically. He wouldn't let it show when the others were standing behind him in the valley but now.. The Datsun just bowed his head, dimming his optics, trying to force it away, for the both of them.

Prowl looked over the damage, noticing the tiny black orb floating around the bright blue spark, and the tiny arcs of electricity dancing around it, His optics brightened. That's it! that's what's causing so much pain! he thought.

He looked up at Wheeljack, who was trying to repair some of the damaged wiring and circuitry in Jazz's other side, and he noticed too.

"I know. But I'm not sure how to get it out of there without killing him." the engineer said softly.

Prowl looked back down at him. "I know how." he said...

Wheeljack's optics widened at the explanation. "But... you can't. Opening your spark chamber could..." he trailed off, but Prowl gave him a steady look in reply.

"I know what I'm doing." the Datsun undid the latches on his chestplate, and the armor slid open, revealing the wiring and circuitry underneath. He gazed at his sleeping bondmate's serene face, and leaned over so they were mere inches apart, bowing his head so their foreheads touched.

I hope this works he sent..

Wheeljack looked away to give them a little privacy. Prime pretended to ignore it, also, and slowed down a bit to give them more time.

Another plate slid aside, and a dome-shaped plate came into view. The leaves opened, like the shutters of a camera, revealing a sparkling ice-blue and grenish spark that illuminated the inside of the trailer, casting waves of shadows and light, like a mirror under water.

Jazz's optics clicked on, and he stared right at Prowl above him as the sparks connected.

The waves of pain hit them both simultaneously, and both gasped, but didn't cry out.

"Help...me.." the black and white managed to whisper.

"shh... I will." the voice was barely even a whisper, and Prowl's fingers slid coser, touching the outside of his bondmate's spark.

Jazz reached out, but Prowl caught his hand before it could reach his spark, holding it tightly.

"No, don't." He wasn't sure what would happen if Jazz's hand had connected with his spark...

Prowl paused, and his fingers connected with the tiny black orb, sending a strong electric current across his fingers and down his arm.

Both yelped, and Wheeljack glanced at them in suprise, and looked away quickly.

Prowl's doorwings twitched, and he dimmed his optics in concentration. His fingers closed around the orb, and he grimaced, trying to block the link between them so the pain wouldn't be reinforced, and pulled.

Jazz yelled and arched his back against the pain and pulling sensation.

It felt like Prowl was trying to rip out his spark!

He let out a small cry, and Prowl whimpered back, trying to draw away the pain through their link.

The black orb sparked and electricity arced blue and white down Prowl's arm as he pulled back, quickly tossing the small orb towards the back of the trailer.

All his will having been focused on the orb and their connection, Prowl collapsed on top of Jazz. Wheeljack turned around and rushed over, gently touching Prowl's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Prowl mumbled, in a voice that said "Don't touch me".

After a minute or so, Prowl had summoned enough energy to move, and started to get himself up. Jazz grabbed him, "Don't leave me." he whispered, voice still shaky. Prowl smiled back, and closed the coverplates of his own spark, settling down so he was laying next to his bondmate. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." he whispered back, giving him a soft kiss, and laying down, moving so Jazz's head was resting on his shoulder, safely wrapped in his embrace. Jazz smiled, and both drifted off into recharge.

-----------

Meanwhile, back in the repairbay, Ratchet stopped his repairs for a second, looking at Alpha with a concerned expression. "Are you sure you're allright?" he asked.

Alpha swallowed. She looked down. "...No..." She whispered softly.

Ratchet just looked at her for a second, then asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alpha swallowed. She closed her optics tight as she remembered the feel of the pain in her spark whenever she did anything wrong that he inflicted on her. The young medic whimpered and then looked at ratchet, a bit nervous. She squirmed. "..." She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "I...I don't know...he...my spark...Jazz..."

Ratchet blinked. Then nodded encouragingly for her to go on.

Alpha whimpered and squirmed. "He...he put some sort of device in Jazz's spark...that's how he was able to hurt him..." She said, looking at him. She kept her hands over her spark, "And...he cut into me again...he played with my spark...it..." She trailed off and then closed her optics tightly, letting a few tears slip out.

Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe... we can find a way to remove it.." he knew he wasn't helping. But he never was really good at this mushy stuff...

Alpha looked at him. "Maybe...Primus I hope Jazz is okay..." She hadn't told him about hers...she probably wouldn't.

Ratchet nodded. "I should go meet them halfway." he said, shutting a panel. "Stay here, and get some rest." he said. "Okay?"

Alpha swallowed. She winced and waited for the others to get back...

---------

Jade finally woke up staring down at the ocean. She still couldn't move, and she shivered at the thought of being suspended several hundreed feet over several miles deep of water.

Omega followed them.

Jade took a deep breath, and tried to think of a way out of the situation. she'd dropped the key when Starscream shot her... She could forcibly cause a cascade failure in her systems, but Syus and the others would have an absolute fit. And she'd be sick for 2 weeks, also.

Omega followed the group. He sighed and tried to touch Alpha's mind, but couldn't. That confused him. He'd ask her about that later.

Jade hazarded a glance at Orcas as the Nemesis's boarding tower rose out of the ocean, and it's door opened like a giant maw waiting to devour them all. He noticed her glanced and chuckled darkly.

They flew closer... Wait, where had she put that spare key? and why the heck hadn't she thought of that earlier?...

The Decepticons dragged the femme into the boarding lift and waited as the door closed and it went down.

---------

Wheeljack pulled out a pair of grippers so he wouldn't get shocked by the metal orb, and put it into an insulated container. Ratchet pulled up and did a u-turn so he was going the same direction Prime and the rest of the autobots were heading.

"Where is he?" he asked.

Prime pulled over.

Wheeljack noticed the semi stopping, and unsubspaced his gun, going to the trailer door. He almost fired when it was yanked open, but it was only Ratchet.

"Alpha told me about what happened." he said.

Wheeljack nodded, and let the medic climb in and tapped the side of the trailer with his hand to tell Prime to get going. He looked over at the two sleeping black and whites, and Wheeljack started to explain...

"He did WHAT!?" came from the trailer as the semi took off down the road.

Prime mentally shook his head, and sped up slightly. He needed to talk to Alpha about what happened.

Alpha sighed and swung her legs out of boredom. She sighed and winced as her spark gave off another pain...

They reached the Ark, and Wheeljack nudged Prowl. "We're here." he said. Prowl looked up, then got up, still slightly groggy from the lack of energy.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Ratchet demanded. Prowl just looked him straight in the optics.

"There was no other way to remove the shock-orb, and leaving it there would have permanently damaged his spark." he replied calmly.

Ratchet looked at Jazz, then at Prowl. his look said what he didn't say aloud.

You are crazy, and could have waited for someone trained to handle medical emergencies to handle it, instead of trying to solve the problem yourself. But I'm glad it worked.

Prime pulled up to the med-bay, and Wheeljack and Ratchet carried Jazz inside, Prowl trailing after. Prime followed, to talk to Alpha.

Alpha looked up and saw them. She gave them a slight smiled and saw Jazz was alright. "Jazz! You're okay." She smiled a bit bigger as she jumped from the berth. She swayed slightly, but then stood up strait.

Ratchet and Wheeljack carefully laid the unconcious Autobot on one of the repair berths, and Prime walked in. "Alpha." he motioned towards Ratchet's office. and Ratchet was trying to shoo Prowl.

"He said he didn't want me to leave." the tactician argued.

"And he won't be awake for a while yet to know you're not here." the medic argued.

Prowl folded his arms defiantly.

Ratchet sighed and opened his mouth to ask Prime to kick him out, but the red and blue autobot leader had noticed and hightailed it into Ratchet's office quickly, before he could be pulled into the argument.

Ratchet sighed. "Fine. Just don't get in my way."

--------

Prime sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, motioning alpha to the chair next to his. "You said to needed to discuss something with me?" he asked.

It was then she realized what she had been told to do. She twitched her hand.

"Prime...I..."

She trailed off and then sighed.

"Prime, he put one of those things in my spark too..."

She muttered as she sat down next to him, "And...he's using it to control me..." She looked at him,

"Prime, he wants me to backstab you an' every other Autobot I can get my hands on before..."

She trailed off again and then looked at the ground.

Prime's jaw dropped behind his facemask. "How... Would Omega be able to..." he wasn't sure what to ask first.

"Thank you for telling me, alpha. What would you suggest we do next? I know if you pose any threat to the Autobots, it would be best if you were confined to either the repairbay or the holding cells for both your protection and ours, until Ratchet and Wheeljack can find a way to neutralize the device."

He really didn't want to have to say it, or say it that way, but those were his options, it seemed.

"I don't know." Alpha managed, looking at him.

"It feels like I have no choice. I don't want to hurt anyone, but...that pain in my very spark...it's like acid..."

She swallowed and then looked at him. "I don't know what to do..."

Prime nodded. "I'll have Wheeljack set up a forcefield on one side of the repairbay. You can stay here." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way to remove the device."

He stood, then got an idea. "Would Omega be able to.. you two are spark-twins, correct?" he asked.

Alpha looked at him. She nodded. "Yeah...we're connected to the very spark, but...I don't...I don't know if we are anymore...I can't talk to Omega or sense him through our link...it's...disturbing..." She shuddered.

"Do you think he could remove this?" She asked, putting a hand over her chestplate, where her light pink spark lay underneath.

"I don't know, he might be able to.." Prime didn't tell her that if her spark reacted to someone touching it in too forcefull of a manner, it could extinguish, and after the trauma she'd been through...

"We should consult Ratchet about this. He would know what to do." he nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha nodded. She looked at him and then closed her eyes.

Al...you...'re? Omega's voice was weak, but welcoming.

Alpha gasped. she smiled a bit. "Bro..." The femme whispered.

Prime turned on his comm. "Omega, please come to the repairbay." he said. He walked out of the office, and explained what was going on. Wheeljack had the device from Jazz's spark out, and was looking at it through the container, doing various scans on it; But nothing had revealed how it worked yet.

Prime explained why he needed the forcefield, and then ordered everyone that the conversation would not go further than the room.

No one else was to know about it.

Everyone nodded.

Alpha looked at the ground, ashamed.

Omega ran into the med bay and glomped his big sister.

"ACK!" Alpha gagged.

"Whathappened?Areyouhurt?Howbad?Whatdidtheydotoyou?CanIkillthem?Andwhat'sthatlookonyourfacefor?" Omega said quickly.

Alpha took a deep breath. "Don't wanna talk about it. Yes. Quite. Again. Don't wanna talk. Not yet and..." She looked at Prime.

Prime looked at Ratchet, who guided Omega to take a seat in a nearby chair, and started to explain.

"Orcas did the same thing to your sister as he did to Jazz. but we think since you two are linked, you may be able to remove the device, If you can reach her spark without it reacting negatively to you." he started...

Omega blinked. He looked at Alpha, who shrugged. "Worth a shot"  
"You know it, bro!" Alpha nodded.

"I'm not sure how Alpha's spark will react after all the trauma, so Wheeljack and I are trying to find an alternative method of deactivating the device." he looked over at the engineer, who was setting up the forcewall transmitters to one side.

"I'll do anything if it'll get him out of my spark..." Alpha shuddered, "I don't wanna be forced ta attack y'all again..."

Omega wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. "It'll be okay, sis. Promise."

"Thanks, bro." Alpha smiled.

-----------------

Jade got the feeling of falling as the lift went down, and glanced around without moving her head, wondering if Omega had followed them, or gone back to base. The doors slid open, and Soundwave and Starscream dragged her into the control room.

Soundwave spoke. "Attention, Megatron, prisoner is awake." he droned. Megatron turned, and Jade managed to get her feet under her. She was still slightly dizzy from the null ray, though.

Megatron walked up, and pulled out the device. "Show me how to use it." he said, optics brightening in suppressed excitement.

Jade glared. "Go jump in a smelter." she spat. Metgatron backhanded her.

Megatron walked over to Jade, and yanked her to her feet. "Tell me." he hissed.

She glanced over his shoulder at Orcas. "Or what, you'll have bowser rip me to shreds?" she dared.

Megatron growled. "What an excellent idea." he motioned to Orcas.

Jade huffed. "Hardly sporting if I can't fight back, isn't it?" she looked up at him.

Yeah, just let me get my hands free and we'll see what'll happen. Maybe then I can get away. She thought.

Orcus looked at Megatron. "I have a better idea, Megatron..."

"Oh? and what would that be?" Megatron looked interested more than mad now.

Uh-oh, plan not going like I wanted it to Jade thought. She had to get her hands free somehow...

She tried to reach over to her side pocket with both her hands together, but just barely couldn't reach the subspace pocket...

Orucs held up the controller and another black dot. "Do to her what I did to the black and white Autobot." He said simply.

Jade's optics went round.

"Aaaack!"

She screeched and twisted free of Soundwave's grip, turning on her afterburners and heading for the rafters.

"Screw this!!!" she thought, desperately trying to get to the pocket.

"Maybe I can get my hands around front under my feet...

She tried, but almost fell off the rafter. Starscream looked like he was firing up his own after burners to go after her.

"Screw looking for the key!" she got into her back pocket and pulled out a thin pencil-length transmitter. She flipped the top open, revealing a red button.

"At least he won't get the device. too bad I'll loose the decoy, though. Oh well." she thuoght.

Orcus blinked. He blinked agian.

Starscream popped up in front of her, and Jade went into full panic mode. She screeched and tried to go backwards, turning around to head for the door. She hit the button on the transmitter as she swung down...

"It's a bomb!" Starscream screamed, and two tiny lights on the side of the object Megatron thought was the transmognifier blinked.

Megatron threw it into the docking tower and shut the door sending it up.

Orcas tackled Jade, who screamed louder, and the explosion rocked the ship, knocking everyone off their feet.

Jade screamed right by the werewolf's audio, hoping it would be high-pitched and piercing enought to deafen him for a minute or so. She flailed, trying desperately to get free.

Orcus yelped and backed away, holding his delicate ears.

Jade headed for the tower controls at the console, and crash-landed on the button to bring the tower back down, with her elbow.

"No, somebody stop her before she can..." Megatron's eclamation was cut off by the beep from the control console.

When the docking tower got all the way down, the doors would automatically open, and since the tower had been blown up, the control room would be filled with seawater as soon as the lift got down and the doors opened.

"Evacuate the area!" Magatron yelled, and he and starscream raced to the door.

------------

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at each other. "I think we should try to find an alternate method first." Wheeljack suggested. Ratchet looked at the two. "No, let Omega try. I'll be close by if anything happens." he nodded to the two, and turned to Prime. "I'll let you know how it goes." he motioned to the door.

Prime knew they wanted privacy. It wouldn't be right to bare one's spark where everyone could see. The red and white medic led the two to the area Wheeljack had set up, which was seperated from the rest of the repairbay. Nobody would have noticed anyway, Prowl was asleep. But it was also in case Alpha's spark overreacted, and Orcas regained his control, and he would have to turn on the field.

Ratchet locked the medbay door so no one would come rushing in and suprise them. That would not be a good thing. He nodded.

Alpha and Omega looked at each other. they opened their spark chanbers.

Alpha's pink spark brightened up Omega's face while his purple spark brightened up her blue face. The looked at each other and swallowed as Omega got close to his sister.

Let's hope-

"This works." Alpha finished aloud for him.

Omega reached fowards, his hand glowing a bright pink, and touched her spark.

Alpha gasped, not really with pain, but with a memory and went to push him away, but Omega grabbed her with his other hand. He looked her in the optics as his visor fell to the floor.

"Trust me, sis." He whispered, reaching in.

Alpha whimpered and wiggled with pain, but nodded, allowing him to go inside her very spark. They were connected. This could help. The young femme whimpered again and looked at him, her emerald optics dimming slightly.

Hang on, sis... Omega thought, though he also whispered it.

Ratchet turned his back to them, paying attention to the monitors overhead of the two. If Alpha's spark so much as blipped wrongly, he'd know it...

---------

Soundwave grabbed Jade's arm as they got out, the blast door shutting behind them, sealing of the control room.

They had gotten down the hall, and into another room, and Megatron grabbed Jade by the throat and shoved the jet against a wall, the end his fusion cannon aimed at her face.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't blow your head off right now!" he yelled.

Jade simply stared mutely.

"Go ahead. I'll just come back and you know it." came from around the large silver barrel.

Megatron snarled and threw her down the hall, landing on her face. "Get her out of my sight!" he snarled, and stalked down the hall towards his office.

----------

Alpha looked at her brother as he held her still. She felt him grab the dot and both yelped in pain.

Alpha wiggled, but Omega held her even firmer. The two locked optics and then Omega slowly wiggled it out of her spark as Alpha hissed in pain, biting her tongue. Omega finally got it out and then looked at it.

"Whoa!" He yelped, catching his sister as she practically collasped in his arms.

"Sis, ya okay?"

"...Ow..." Alpha groaned from his hold. She closed her optics as her chest plates closed.

Omega picked her up. "Easy, sis..."

Ratchet came over and helped him get her onto the recharge berth that had been set up inside the field area. "did you get it?" he asked.

Omega held it up. "Got it"  
Alpha mumbled something and clutched her brother's visor, which had fallen into her hands, like it was a lifeline.

---------

Starscream smirked at Jade. She hissed "Go ahead. shoot me, Screamer!"

Starscream snarled "Don't call me that!"

he kicked her, shattering one of her cockpit windows..

Orcus simply chuckled.

Starscream turned to Orcas. "I believe you were saying something about having more of those..."

his voice took on a more pleasant, personable tone.

"toys of yours?" he smirked at the werewolf.

Orcus nodded.

Jade looked at starscream, then Orcas, then tried to run.

Orcus looked over at Starscream.

"Don't just stand there! Go after her!" Starscream snapped.

---------

Omega dropped the small sphere into the insulated container, still sparking and crackling with electricity, then sat down next to his sister. He slid the red visor back in it's place over his optics as Alpha gripped his hand.

Omega watched Ratchet leave and then bent over. He kissed his sister's forehead and something flashed between their link. He sat up and looked down at Alpha, optics wide.

He shook his head, calming down, and stroked the sleeping femme's forehead gently. Their link had been restored and Omega was going through every little bit he had missed.

Prime looked over at Ratchet when he walked into the control room. "well?" he asked expectantly. "It worked." the medic smiled back.

---------

Jade rounded a corner and ran facefirst into Hammertread. The tank looked down at her and growled.

Jade blinked.

"HT?"

Hammertread blinked. "You know my name?"

Starscream shot the jet in the back with his null ray.

Orcus ran over to the two and then growled at Jade. He looked at Hammertread and then at Starscream.

HT picked up the unconcious femme and headed for the cells on the lower decks.

Starscream smirked at Orcas. "You said something about having another device?"

Orcus nodded, smiling.

Megatron walked in, having calmed down since the explosion, and looked at Orcas. Starscream looked at him.

"Why not send her back to the Autobots to ensure Alpha does her job correctly, and then make her shoot her?" he suggested.

Megatron only nodded. Then turned to Orcas. "I want the device first. The real one. Force her to give it to me. Then we will send her to ensure our plan works."

Orcus nodded. "Of course." He said, looking at Megatron. He pulled out the device and the controller. "This'll only work for five shocks...the last one'll kill her...so...let's go..." He said, throwing and catching the black ball.

Hammertread cracked his knuckles and walked up to the jet. "Wakey wakey..."

She didn't move or online her optics just yet. She didn't want them to know she was awake. She had to try to find a way to escape...

Hammertread puched out the remaining cockpit windows, and Jade's optics onlined. He ripped the frame from it's housing, and stepped back to let Orcas get through the remaining metal to her spark.

Startled, she tried to get up, but the tank grabbed her, holding her down.

"No! Let me go!" she screeched.

She kept struggling. "You'll never get the device! One little bit of pain and it goes into a locked subspace pocket where even I can't reach it!" she yelled at Megatron.

HT glanced at him.

"She's lying." the Decepticon commander replied.

Orcus looked at them and then pulled out the device. "Hold her still." He ordered.

Jade screamed and kept struggling, but HT held on tighter, metal creaking under his strong grip.

Jade whimpered. "Please...I don't have it... Don't..please!" her wings trembled, and she was trying not to cry.

HT just smirked at her begging.

He pulled out the device and the controller.

Jade eyed it and tried to keep her wings from trembling, making a soft "tap-tap-tap" sound on the wall behind her.

"Fine...You can have it.. just don't... She took a deep shuddering breath.

"You can have it if you let me go." She looked at Megatron pleadingly, and he grinned.

"Give me the device, and we shall see."

Jade glanced at Orcas, and shut off her optics.

She brought it out, and let it drop to the floor. Megatron snatched it up.

"How do I know it is the real one." He demanded.

"I...I don't know. " she whimpered.

Megatron looked at Orcas, and nodded, Jade screamed and kicked at him, but HT was holding on tightly, and wrapped one leg around the jet's so she couldn't move.

"NO! Please!" she screamed, freely letting the tears fall.

Orcus bent down and plunged it into her spark.

Jade screamed louder, and went limp.

HT dropped her and she curled up as tightly as she could, crying softly.

Orcus shook his head. "How pathetic."

--------

Meanwhile, Prime had to go talk with Syus.

He really didn't want to be the one to tell him. The green dragon allready had a temper when it came to any of his team being harmed.

He stopped for a minute at the door, pondering how he was going to tell him.

He rang the doorbell.

Cable answered the door. "Hi." he moved aside so Prime could come in.

He went to the door of the bedroom, where Syus was inside meditating, soft music and incense wavered through the door as he opened it, and the car scrunched up his nose slightly at the smell, wondering why it didn't set off the fire alarm system.

Prime cleared his throat. "Syus?"

Syus must not have heard him. "Um," Cable said softly. Syus onlined his optics and looked serenely up at the car.

He spotted Prime behind him. "What reason do you have to disturb me?" he asked softly, voice barely over a whisper.

Cable glanced at Prime and left to let them talk alone. Syus stood and turned off the stereo.

Prime looked at the ground. "Jade...has been captured..."

Syus blinked. He stared at Prime with a patient look, as though waiting for him to explain things further. Like what had happened, how it had happened, and what they were going to do about it.

Prime sighed and went into detail.

Syus nodded.

"We will consult Bullet as well. He may have some ideas on how to rescue her, as well as having possibly found the Decepticon ship."

He headed out of the bedroom into the crew quarters. Mic and Needle looked up from their grand turismo game.

"Where is Bullet?" Syus inquired.

Mic shrugged. "He's still with Wheeljack going over their little sub project." he replied.

Syus nodded. "Thank you." he walked out.

Syus and Prime headed to Wheeljack's workshop. Mic went back to his videogame with Needle.

-----

Megatron smirked. "We will make it seem as though she has escaped, Soundwave and the Cassettes should have fixed the boarding tower by now." he said. "Bring her." he turned and walked away.

HT grabbed her arm, and she tried to curl up even more. "Get up!" he shook her, then looked over at Orcas.

Orcus wiggled the controller. "Up. now."

Jade whimpered and curled up tighter.

Orcus growled and pressed it.

Jade screamed and writhed for a moment, then jumped up, panting for breath to cool her overheated systems. she stared at the floor.

Orcus cut it off. "Now. Come on."

Jade followed.

------

Bullet and Wheeljack were at one of the workbenches, watching the readouts from the mini-sub on Bullet's laptop.

Bullet kept typing, even though he heard the door open and close behind him.

Prime looked at the two.

Syus's voice sounded behind Bullet, and Wheeljack looked up.

"Bullet, we need to talk." Syus said.

"Hang on." Bullet typed in another line of code and hit the enter key. He turned around, and glanced at Prime. "What is it?" he asked.

Prime sighed. "Jade was captured and we need your help."

Bullet looked at Prime as he explained, and his jaw fell open. He started gathering up the wires and disconnecting them.  
"We can hook up my system to teletraan and possibly double the range. We can extend the radar range of the submarine..."

He started chattering technojargon, and Wheeljack kept up with him disconnecting wires and stuff, and they hurried out of Wheeljack's shop towards the command center.

Prime followed.

------

Meanwhile, in the repairbay, Jazz woke up to find Prowl sitting right next to him.

"You were here all night?" he asked sleepily.

The tactician merely nodded, and smiled at him.

"But... What about yer work an' stuff?" Jazz propped himself up on one elbow.

"I transferred the files to datapad from my office computer and brought them here." Prowl pointed to the box of datapads on the floor next to him.

Jazz glanced at it. The neatly stacked datapads were practically spilling over the top of the box.

"aww, so nice to know you care." Jazz leaned in a gave him a quick kiss.

Prowl glanced at Ratchet, blushing slightly.

Omega glanced over at them and pretended he didn't see it as he stroked Alpha's forehead. His red visor softened slightly.

----------

Bullet and Wheeljack started to hook up the laptop to teletraan. "Hope it doesn't blow your laptop up." Wheeljack joked.

"Oh, like I'm the one to blow things up on a regular basis." Bullet joked back.

Syus cleared the static from his vocaliser to remind them to be serious.

Bullet's smile dissapeared, and Wheeljack just glanced at the dragon.

--------

Orcus led the femmeseeker to the Ark. He glanced at her.

"Alright. You must finish what alpha started. Kill the Autobot leader, then as many as you can. After which you will return to me. Make sure you also shoot Alpha. If you do not, I will rip out your spark myself." He said "Understand?"

Jade whimpered and nodded, still looking at the ground. Orcas let go of her arm and shoved her towards the entrance.

She looked back at him out of the corner of her optic mournfully.

Orcus looked at her. "Go. Now." He growled.

Jade plodded into the Ark, still smashed cockpit windows still aching slightly. She couldn't hardly think around the pain...

She had to find a way to warn them...

A stab of pain through her entire body made her stumble, and remind her Orcas was still very much in control.

She righted herself, and reached for her gun.

No, not her handguns.. A small streak of pain told her he wanted her to use the other one.

She whimpered and pulled out her high-powered rifle. She flicked the power switch on, hoping it might overcharge before she got inside.

Then she realized it might not...

when she reached the command center, Prime and Syus were at Teletraan. Prime looked suprised, as did Syus.

"You're allright!" Syus exclaimed.

Jade's hand shook behind her back. They didn't know she had her high-powered rifle out. The one she'd "confiscated" from Klutch.

She mentally cursed at Orcas, and recieved a stab of pain in reply.

She winced, and Syus hurried towards her. "Jade, what's srong?" his face was full of worry. He stopped a few feet away when he heard the 'whirr-clunk' of the charge dropping into the firing chamber from the battery.

She looked at the floortiles.

She took a deep breath.

"RUN!!!" she screamed, and fired off a shot at Prime, but missed and hit teletraan's screen.

The glass shattered, sending a shower of sparks, and Syus tackled her.

I don't want to fight him! please don't make me!!! she thought.

Orcus glared. He sent a small shock of pain at her.

---

Alpha gasped.

Omega looked at her. "I sensed it too..." He nodded before calming his frightened sister.

He touched his comm, Prime, Orcus is nearby! Yes, we're sure!

Prime hit the alarm button. Syus growled, landing on top of the jet, her gun clattered away. She stuck out both wrist spikes, which he grabbed and trapped her hands over her head with one hand.

"What is wrong with you!?" he demanded, worry clear in his voice around the anger.

Jade screeched and squirmed. Ratchet came flying out of the repairbay with Jazz and Prowl right behind him.

He glanced back "I thought I told you to stay put!" he yelled. Jazz shrugged. Prowl eyed the jet.

Jade put both feet up and kicked the dragon off, getting her feet under her. "Don't...make me do this." she almost whimpered, holding one arm across her chest.

Ratchet inched forward, the hypo in hand, waiting to catch her unawares from behind, like what he had done to Hammertread when he was fighting Prowl that one time...

Syus let his wings disconnect from where they were hooked onto his shoulders and and out horizontally, making him look large than he really was. Jade backstepped, trying not to let the pain overcome her...

Syus unsheathed his sword.

He had allways said "Do not unsheath one's weapon unless you intend to use it, even if it means killing your enemy."

Jade backed away, squaring off with Syus. She shook her head, leeting the tears fill her optics...

He lunged.

She jumped, going over him, He turned and swung in an angled downward slash, catching one wingtip.

Jade cringed as the tritanium blade sliced through the metal like it was paper, and backed away again, circling with him slowly.

------

Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots had heard the alarm and come running, Prime intercepted them before they could interfere in the fight and get either Jade or Syus damaged, and send them outside the ark to look for Orcas.

He also contacted Red alert to do an external camera sweep of the area.

The twins swallowed. Alpha clutched her chest, remembering the pain, and shuddered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Syus lunged again. The jet tried to punch at him with one daggered fist, but Syus dodged to one suide, catching her wrist. His sword slid through the air beside her. If he had wanted to, he could have ended her life, but he knew now she was not acting of her own free will. He could sense it. He wrapped both arms around her in a bearhug, holding both her arms down at her sides; And she squirmed to get free, screaming.  
"...I'm sorry." he mumbled into her shoulder gaurd, and she felt the sharp sting in the back of her neck. Syus kept holding her tightly, and she rested her head on his shoulder, as though to hug back. "...I'm... sorry...too..." she mumbled before passing out.

Alpha looked at Omega. "Orcus is pissed. Jade failed"  
Omega laughed.

Red Alert clicked his comm. "I've found him!" he nearly shouted. "He's in the west sector, by camera 3341!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker replied simultaneously "We're on our way." and zoomed out of the ark, towards the coordinates Red Alert had given them.  
Orcus sniffed the air and then saw the mechs. He growled loudly and tried to flee#  
Cliffjumper and hound saw him and chased after him.  
The mech saw CJ and ran even faster, cursing the mech.  
Trailbreaker and Ironhide came around the rocks from the other direction, firing at him.  
Orcus hissed and jumped behind a tree.

------------

Syus carried Jade to the medbay, and set her on the repair berth in the back, stepping back as Ratchet clicked the forcefield on.  
Alpha looked at Jade and closed her optics. She muttered something. "Juaxtu." The femme cursed.  
"Nessa, no axtoue." Omega replied.  
"...Keli..."

((translation:  
Alpha:  
Omega: Sis...watch it.  
Alpha: ...Fine...))

Ratchet looked at the twins. He sighed and then glanced at Jade. "...How are we going to get the thing out of her spark?" He wondered aloud.  
"No teska meshea." Alpha shrugged.  
Omega sighed and shook his head. "E-Ki-Eel"  
"...Seska sha"  
Ratchet decided not to ask.

((translation Alpha: I dunno.  
Omega: Sis...shut up.  
Alpha: ...Bite me.))

-  
Jade woke to the feeling of someone pulling off her gauntlets, that housed her wrist spikes, and taking off her shoulder/arm cannons, and confiscation both sets of guns. she started to go back to sleep.  
Syus looked down at her, then turned the field back on as he left the area. She is married... Maybe.." he glanced at her. The jet mumbled "Married... not bonded.." and went back to sleep.

Alpha looked at Syus. "Isn't married the same as bonded here, though"  
"Seeska meshno inena"  
"True...it IS a human thing, but..." The femme trailed off and sighed.  
Syus shook his head. "To be bonded is to forge a link between two sparks. Basically a tiny peice of either is exchanged, permanently linking them. The human tradition is simply a promise and a peice of paper." he shrugged and looked at Ratchet to make sure he'd gotten the meaning correct.  
Alpha nodded. "True, but...aren't humans that love each other for long enough kinda...connected"  
"...Seeska, no eshcka"  
"...I do not read too many human books." Alpha defended herself from her little brother. "But still...ah, never mind"  
"No, there is some truth to that." syus nodded. "But the link isn't as deep as what your kind are capable of. Humans cannot simply...release their spirits to touch one another." he thought for a minute. "There is one possibility, but I doubt his...boyfriend would agree." Syus glanced at the door. "If that did happen." he glanced at Jade.  
-  
Jade woke up, groaning at the sudden pain. She wrapped her arms around hersef, trying to concentrate on a specific point on the wall to take her mind off it. She squinted as the pain lessened, and looked at the group wordlessly.  
-  
-  
"Give us the controller, Decepticon!" Hound ordered, aiming his gun at the white werewolf. Trailbreaker and Ironhide came around the other side, trying to cut off his means of escape.  
Orcus hissed and tried to escape. He pulled it out. "Take a step...I swear I'll press it"  
Cliffjumper ran up, firing wildly. Hound tried to yell at him to hold his fire, but it was too late. The minibot hit the controller, incinerating it. The Autobots and Orcas stared each other down for a moment.  
Orcus hissed and went to leap away.  
Cliffjumper started to chase him, and Hound bent to try and pick up the remains of the controller, which crumbled in his hand.  
Orcus growled and slashed at CJ, optics flashing dangerously.  
Trailbreaker and Ironhide ran up, firing at the Decepticon, also.  
Orcus growled and hissed as the attack went through his shoulder.

------

Alpha nodded and the blinked. "What's the possibility?" She asked, looking at the mech as her brother fitted his visor back on.

--------

Prowl folded his arms. "No. absolutley not." He glanced at Jazz. "Nothin happened, calm down." the black and white said back. "I think y'all should try ta find HighRoad an ask him ta help out." the saboteur stated. Syus tilted his head to one side. "You're saying nothing happened between you and Jade?" he questioned.  
The black and white looked a little embarrased, glancing at his bondmate, Prowl, who was still scowling. "well... uh.. nothin like that happenned, I mean, we were both drinkin and.." he trailed off and shrugged.

Alpha sighed and glanced at Omega.  
"Seeshkanga!" Omega muttered.  
"Jay ownsha la no-aba." Alpha agreed.

((Translation Omega: Cybertronians!  
Alpha: I know watcha mean, bro.))

---------

"Dennis, Phone." A grey-haired woman in her 50s called up the stairs, and the sound of feet thundered across the upperstory. The 3 year old little boy sitting in front of the tv turned as his dad, a man in his early thirties, with brown hair and balding quite badly, came hurrying down the stairs and took the phone. "It's your 'friends.' the grey-haired woman scowled, giving him an accusing look. "Hello?" the man said softly, glancing at his mom, then retreated into the kitchen to get some privacy.  
"...he what!? I'll be there in just a minute." he glanced at his parents and his son, who was looking at him curiously. "Give me about an hour." he mumbled.  
"what?...I know.. I'll be there. Yes, I promise... all right.. bye"  
He hung up, wondering how he was going to explain this to his nosy parents.

-------

Alpha glanced at her brother and raised an optic ridge. "Jekas"  
"Jekas." Omega comfirmed.  
Alpha sighed and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder. "Tired"  
"Very"  
"Si."

-------

Jazz grinned as the crimson and navy blue semi pulled into the ark, transforming as he got to the command center. "Hey! HighRoad's back!" he crowed.  
The red and blue Prime mimic just looked at him, then at Prime. "How is she?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know. Prime looked at the repairbay doors. We haven't heard anything from Ratchet yet." HighRoad passed him, hurrying towards the repairbay. "HighRoad." Prime called after him. He paused long enough for the leader to catch up to him. "Orcas forced her to try to shoot myself and Syus. We don't know if she's still under his influence or not." he said. HighRoad turned and walked briskly to the door. Ratchet looked up, about to utter a string of curses, then realized it was Prime. Jade looked up bleary-eyed, and still woozy from the mixture of pain and chemicals. She just looked at him like 'help me'  
"What did he do to you?" the Prime mimic said softly, walking over. Jade raised an optic ridge. Was Prime going soft, or just acting funny. She winced at loosing her concentration, but quickly found it again.  
Alpha looked down. "I can answer that one." She offered up. "He, uh, put a small device in her spark that sent bursts of electricity through her spark whenever he pushed a button..." She trailed off and then glanced up at the Prime mimic.  
Omega nodded. "That dratsab..." He cursed.  
(("Bastard"))

"Dennis!" Jade grinned and jumped off the bench. Unfortunately, her systems hadn't caught up yet, and she wound up going down facefirst. "Oof!" HighRoad clicked off the field and went over, unhooking his facemask and taking it off. He helped her up, and the jet wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug. "You're here! you came back! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you can help me"  
She pulled back long enough to look him in the face. Then he kissed her on the lips. She glanced at the others in the room and blushed slightly. "Prime told me what happened. You know you could have avoided it if you had gone home with me in the first place." he said gently. Jade frowned. "I know, but you know as well as I do why I stayed.." she winced. "So.." he looked up. "How do we get the thing out, then?" he looked back at her. She gave him a peck on the cheeck, still grinning.

Alpha looked at her brother.  
"Jekas." The twins said at the same time. they sighed and then swallowed.  
"Well..." Alpha glanced at Ratchet.  
Ratchet sighed and explained.

HighRoad blinked. "But I thought Ratchet had a problem with the whole PDA thing." he said. ((PDA means Public Display of Affections)  
Jade shrugged. "Well, I do trust you." she said in a silkier tone. Then her voice got serious again. "And if the thing could be shoved into my spark without it extinguishing, maybe you could remove it for me, only with less pain, since I love you so much?" she draped her arms around his neck, trying to breath and concentrate against the pain for a second.

Alpha looked at her brother and gagged.  
Omega snickered and then shook his head. "Keelano sheeka. Blah"  
Alpha giggled, nodding.

((translation.  
Omega: Love slag. Blah.))

Jade glanced at the twins, about to say something, but the need to speak was drowned out by the pain. "I...dunno... she panted, then continued. "If Prime would let us go back to our quarters." she finally finished. HR looked up.

---------

Ironhide aimed for the retreating Orcas's legs and fired, sending a stream of super-sticky glue streaking towards him.  
Orcus yelled and fell to the ground.  
The Autobots ran up and Cliffjumper pounced on the werewolf starting to puch him. Ironhide grabbed him by the back of his armor and pulled him off. "Now you jus' calm down fer a second, will ya?" Ironhide said. Cliffjumper glared, but Trailbreaker stopped him.  
Orcus growled and slashed at CJ, but couldn't move very far.  
Ironhide pulled out handcuffs and Trailbreaker helped him hold down the mech to get them on.  
"prahm, this is Ironhide, we got 'im!" he radioed. "Bring him in." came the cold reply.

---------

Ratchet glanced at the two. "You'll probably have to stay in here." Here he glanced at the twins.  
Who looked at each other. "Sheek nafa. Helo." they said, walking out of the room.  
Ratchet looked at the two again.

((translation.  
Both: Got it. Gone)  
---

The two watched Ratchet dissapear into his office, dimming the lights as he went.  
Jade ducked her head so she was looking at HighRoad out of the top of her optics. She undid the latches of his chestplate, and the double panels opened. She also undid her own at the same time, and ran her fingers around the outside of the circular lasercore cover. HighRoad dimmed his optics. Jade let the camera-lense type cover of her own spark chamber open, and had to grab the mech's shoulder so she wouldn't fall back. She almost fainted, but tried to stay awake. "What do I do now?" highroad asked, looking at the blueish spark in front of him. "The black dot. Go slow. Don't reach in too fast." the jet said, looking at his darker blue and golden hued spark. She smiled, somehow combforted by the sight, and ran her fingers around the edge. HighRoad shuddered and slipped his fingers into her spark. She hissed in pain, then relaxed slightly when he paused. His fingers touched the tiny black orb and a bolt of electricity leapt out. Highroad yelped and started to jerk his hand away. Jade cried out, grabbing his wrist. "Don't...do...that.." she panted. Finally, he got his hand around it, and managed to yank it out, in which Jade, having told him not to yank his hand away, fainted.  
"Highroad closed his panels, and hers also slid shut. He curled up beside her, draping his arm over her.  
He clicked his comm on, to ratchet's office. "I got it out." he said. After he turned the comm of, he shook his hand vigorously, trying to shed the lingering pain from the electric shock.

--------

Orcus growled and tried to fight, but failed as they dragged him in. he locked optics with Alpha, who had seem him after coming out of the med bay. He snorted and grinned.  
Alpha whimpered and felt her brother wrap his arms around her.  
Ironhide gave Orcas a shove. "Git movin!" he barked.  
Orcus growled and barked at them, but continued to walk.  
Alpha clutched her brother's hand ad then growled at the werewolf.  
Prime walked up. "So, you're the mech who's been causing so much trouble." he said, narrowing his optics at the werewolf. He nodded to Ironhide and Trailbreaker, who shoved/pulled him away.

------

HighRoad smiled softly, and snuggled closer to Jade, resting his head on one arm. The jet stirred, and gasped, holding one hand to her chest at the sudden pain in her spark. "I told you not to yank." she whispered. "Sorry, I couldn't get it out any other way." HighRoad whispered back. "It's okay... Thanks." Jade shivered and snuggled back. "so, are you staying for a little while, then?" she asked. "Well, I told my parents I'd be back tonight at nine, which means..." Jade sighed. "Time moves faster here. So you have about a whole day." she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Well, it was two in the afternoon when I left." highroad counted how many hours that was. "It's a little less than 21 hours, actually. yeah, I guess I could stay for a while longer. But I was hoping you'd want to go back with me." he murmured. "I know... I'm just glad to have you here for now." Jade put her head back down,purposely not answering that question. The two drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
